S M
by lolliyeol
Summary: [viii. knowing each other] Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang Masokis setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Dua tahun kemudian Chanyeol kembali dan menawarkan Baekhyun menjadi submisifnya. Sebuah hubungan antara Master dan Slave, biarkan semuanya berjalan bagaimana seharusnya. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL ; YAOI ; BDSM ; BL; Mention!Jongdae.
1. Two Years

**S M**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **[[Kejadian lampau ditandai dengan paragraf bercetak _miring_ ]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan** manarik Chanyeol tergesa, berlari dengan tidak elitnya mendekati kolam, mata rusanya menyipit begitu menemukan lelaki yang mengenakan celana pendek biru, "Sehun!" Panggilnya kemudian memeluk pemuda itu.

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja melupakan keberadaannya. Ia mengambil segelas anggur dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak menghadiri acara semacam ini— beruntung karena tidak begitu mencolok, dia tidak perlu merasa terganggu kalau-kalau para adik kelas akan mengerumuninya, mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka angkatan akhir yang masih mengenali Chanyeol. Ia melirik Kris yang berada diantara para perempuan, sedangkan yang dilirik merasa dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kau berbeda!" Kris melipat kedua tangan dan tersenyum bodoh, namun tidak menghilangkan karismanya. Chanyeol berdeham dan memberikan jawaban dengan menggerakkan kedua alisnya. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Kris yang kemudian memeluk teman lamanya itu. "Kemarin, dan kau semakin berlemak"

Merebut gelas anggur yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol dan menenggaknya, "Salahkan Zitao, oke? Dia memberikanku asupan yang tidak biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, ini tidak buruk juga" Kris menatap sekitar, mengaduh ketika seseorang mencubit perut telanjangnya, "Aku memperhatikanmu, Yifan", Tao menatap Kris sebal. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu memang nakal, sedikit menyesal mengapa Ia mengajak Kris pada acara perpisahan semacam ini. _Pool party—_ sebut saja begitu.

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar sebuah alunan piano,

 _ **Andwaeyo, it's my turn to cry naega halgeyo**_

Chanyeol tahu siapa pemuda yang kini tengah bernyanyi. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja rambut magentanya terlihat jelas di bawah sorot lampu yang tertuju padanya. Terkadang obsidian kembarnya terpejam memaknai setiap syair yang terucap dari bibirnya, wajahnya yang melembut serta jemarinya yang lincah memainkan tuts-tuts hitam dan putih.

Indah,

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa hiburannya telah berakhir apabila Zitao tidak berteriak girang, "You did it, Baek!" ucap Zitao kemudian memeluk pemuda itu begitu pemuda itu menghampiri Zitao. Kris melotot dan menatap Zitao galak, membuat pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu merasa risih dan melepaskan pelukan Zitao, tersenyum kikuk kepada Kris dan kemudian Chanyeol.

"Baek, kalau saja tipeku adalah pemuda manis, maka kau adalah yang pertama kusuka!" Zitao yang tidak mengerti situasi melanjutkan celotehnya, "Sayang sekali aku sudah terjerat dengan Naga hidung belang ini" Sindirnya sembari melirik Kris. Sedangkan Kris menatap Zitao gemas dan menarik Zitao meninggalkan area itu, seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol,

Bersama dengan Baekhyun,

 **S M © chanbaek**

 _ **Sebatang cokelat yang menenangkan harimu—**_

 _Baekhyun membuka lokernya, menemukan sebatang cokelat dan sebuah memo._

 _"Datang lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya, melirik memo dan membacanya. Dengan tidak menyembunyikan wajah berpikirnya, ia menerka-nerka asal. "Siapa, ya?" Toh akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, mengabaikan semuanya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Berpisah dengan Kyungsoo karena kelas mereka berbeda, Baekhyun bersiul lirih, namun terhenti,_

 _Karena seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya,_

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju kolam renang, memasuki ruang ganti pria dan menutup pintunya kasar. Tatapannya seakan dapat menembus tulang rusuk Baekhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu memundurkan langkahnya hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya membentur westafel._

 _"H **—** Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut._

 _Chanyeol menatap obsidian Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya, lekat seakan ia akan menghabisinya. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya geram, masih menggenggam tangan lengan Baekhyun bertenaga, membuat Baekhyun meringis._

 _"Si **—** Siapa?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup leher Baekhyun singkat. "Dengan siapa kau berangkat sekolah?" Kemudian menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Baekhyun,_

 _Mendadak Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering, tak mampu berucap. Napas Chanyeol terasa tepat di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik._

 _Chanyeol semakin geram. Kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Baekhyun ke belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Lalu bibirnya menemukan milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, menggelengkan kepalanya, menolaknya._

 _Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, mengekploitasi rongga tersebut. Lidahnya membelit, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol membuat lidah Baekhyun memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kembali membelitnya, kemudian Chanyeol menghisapnya kuat seolah sedang menghisap es krim buah. Mengeringkannya hingga tak ada saliva disana. Membiarkan Baekhyun meringis karena lidahnya terasa kelu._

 _Kemudian Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun kuat, menghisap kembali bagian yang luka akibat perbuatannya kemarin. Ia akan memberikan toleransi, tidak ada gigitan untuk ciumannya untuk kali._

 _Baekhyun menyerah, ia tidak akan memberontak begitu Chanyeol melepas dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Menarik bagian kiri seragamnya, memperlihatkan bahunya yang menggoda. Chanyeol mengendusnya perlahan, memulainya dengan kecupan hangat. Kecupan itu naik hingga pada perpotongan bahu dan lehernya, membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Chanyeol menyesap bagian itu kuat, melepaskannya dan menyesapnya lagi, membuat Baekhyun menghempaskan napasnya kasar. Namun mata Baekhyun membulat begitu dirasakan gigi Chanyeol yang seakan tertancap dikulitnya, seakan ingin mengoyak daging dibalik kulit tersebut._

 _"H-Hyung," Baekhyun merasa sakit. Ia mendorong Chanyeol paksa._

 _Berbalik menghadap cermin, Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya. Gigitan Chanyeol yang membekas, meninggalkan nyeri seakan area itu berdenyut, "Tadi aku bersama Baekboem Hyung,"_

 _Mata Chanyeol melebar, ia sudah salah paham. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, hatinya nyeri melihat Baekhyun yang menahan air matanya di pelupuk. Langkah Chanyeol mundur, menghempaskan napasnya kasar. "Jauhi aku, Byun.."_

 _"Jangan dekati aku,"_

 _Lalu Chanyeol melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya._

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Baekhyun** memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, Ia menenggak jus jeruk cepat dan berseru kepada penjual di kantin kalau ia menambah seporsi kentang goreng dan segelas jus jeruk. Moodnya belum membaik, setelah tadi pagi ia terlambat bangun— membuatnya juga terlambat memasuki kelas. Salah menaiki bis. Terjatuh di trotoar dan membuatnya sukses memasuki selokan. Laporan yang sudah ia kerjakan semalam suntuk tertinggal. Dimarahi dimuka kelas. Lengkap, kan?

"Jangan mengeluh kalau besok perutmu menjadi tambun," Baekhyun mencibir begitu mendapati Kyungsoo yang menyikut lengannya. Ia menepuk tangan Zitao galak ketika pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengambil kentang gorengnya yang baru datang, membuat Zitao mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Dasar pelit,"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Zitao, "Aku sedang ingin makan, Zitao. Pak Christian itu tampan, tapi menyebalkan. Salah apa aku mendapat dosen seperti dia?" Ia memakan kentang gorengnya gemas seakan ia sedang memakan dosen yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Salah karena kau terlambat, salah karena kau tidak membawa laporannya," Baekhyun kembali mencibir mendengar Kyungsoo yang menjawabnya. Bukannya menghibur Baekhyun, pemuda bermata doe itu malah memojokkannya. "Dasar, burung hantu jelek," umpat Baekhyun kemudian mendapat jeweran dari Kyungsoo pada telinga kanannya. Tapi, Baekhyun memang salah, sih.

Zitao menatap jengah Baekhyun, "Pak Christian tampan? Tch, Gay sekali" cibirnya. Kemudian Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuh, ia menarik pipi kanan Zitao dengan gemas, membuat Zitao berteriak seperti anak perempuan, "Rasakan, kau berbicara seolah kau menyukai perempuan" Baekhyun mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ge!" Zitao berseru begitu Kris mendekati meja yang mereka duduki, merangkul bahu Zitao. Kyungsoo yang teralih perhatiannya melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Baekhyun, ia terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Kris (bukan Zitao, tentu saja). Kemudian Zitao beranjak bersama Kris, pemuda itu meminta Kris untuk membelikannya kentang goreng,

Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Apa kabar?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara ketiganya.

"Baik-baik saja," Baekhyun menjawab, menatap Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya, jahil. Chanyeol mengubah warna rambut cokelatnya menjadi kelabu, tubuhnya semakin tegap. Garis wajahnya tetap sama, mempesona.

"Kalau tidak salah seseorang mempermalukan dirinya di depan kelas, tadi" Kyungsoo menyindir Baekhyun, kemudian mendapatkan sebuah cubitan di pahanya. "Dan sekarang orang itu mencubitku," Kyungsoo mengusap pahanya, dasar bacon sialan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulut besar Kyungsoo dengan kaus kaki yang kini dikenakannya. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang menatap lurus-lurus kearahnya membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Chanyeol mengambil kentang goreng di hadapan Baekhyun dan memakannya. Tidak berubah, masih seenaknya, "Tidak buruk, tetapi Korea membuatku jauh lebih baik" jawabnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat. Mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menggerakkan kedua alisnya jahil, membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus segera pergi, _dude_. Luhan sudah menunggu," Kris datang dengan seporsi kentang goreng ukuran _large_ pada tangannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Zitao. Chanyeol berdiri, menatap Baekhyun, "Aku pergi," katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, memperhatikan kedua punggung yang pergi menjauh.

"Wowow, lihat siapa yang sedang bernostalgia," Kyungsoo mengejek Baekhyun, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum begitu melihat perubahan air wajah Baekhyun menjadi galak. Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar akan menyumpal mulut besar Kyungsoo, ia mengambil kentang goreng Zitao dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, meraba kedua bantalan yang terasa hangat itu. Sambil memejamkan kedua netranya, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya ringan. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuatnya mengingat mimpi semalam. Memori tentang hari terakhir Chanyeol berbicara dengannya, memerintahnya untuk berhenti menghubungi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Mereka'kan sudah lama berakhir. Lalu Baekhyun sekarang sudah ada Jongin," Zitao tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun, ia memang senang menggoda Baekhyun terlebih jika menyinggung anak laki-laki yang disebutkannya tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya mendengar Zitao membawa-bawa nama Jongin.

", dan Chanyeol Hyung juga sudah bersama dengan Luhan Hyung, kurasa" Tao mengakhiri kalimatnya seiring dengan habisnya kentang goreng miliknya.

 _ **Mereka-kan sudah lama berakhir;**_

Zitao hanya tidak tahu,

Mereka bahkan belum memulainya.

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Seulas** senyum mengembang diwajah Baekhyun, kepalanya sesekali mengangguk menikmati nada-nada yang menenangkannya. Jemarinya dengan telaten menekan tuts-tuts piano, membuat benda itu terus menerus mengeluarkan irama yang disukainya. Baekhyun mempercepat temponya, seiring dengan cepatnya martil memukul dawai. Ia hanya memainkannya, tanpa benar-benar tahu apa maksud sebenarnya. Yang Baekhyun percaya, ini menghangatkan perasaannya, dan semuanya berakhir saat jari manisnya menekan sebuah tuts berwarna putih.

" _In You_?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia memandang Baekhyun sejenak, "Kau cukup ahli," katanya yang membuat Baekhyun menyodorkan kepalan tangan kanannya, dengan ibu jari yang mengacung ke atas. "Kau lebih ahli,"

Jongin tertawa, ia memposisikan bokongnya untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengambil alih benda berwarna hitam itu, membuat Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangannya. "Bernyanyi bersama, Baek?" Kemudian Jongin mulai memainkan sebuah irama dan juga bernyanyi,

 _ **Look into my eyes**_ _ **,**_ _ **you will see**_

 _ **What you mean to me**_

 _ **Search your heart**_ _ **,**_ _ **search your soul**_

 _ **And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

Baekhyun tahu, lalu membuka mulutnya.

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth tryin**_ _ **g**_ _ **for**_

 _ **You can't tell me it's not worth dyin**_ _ **g**_ _ **for**_

 _ **You know it's true**_

 _ **Everything I do**_ _ **,**_ _ **I do it for you**_ _ **.**_

Irama itu berhenti tepat pada nada _re._

Jongin memperhatikan Baekhyun, "Suara cemprengmu lumayan juga,"

Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya malas, "Beruntung karena suaraku tidak se-sumbang milikmu" lalu ia nyengir kuda. "Oh astaga," Baekhyun terkesiap setelah ia melirik jarum jam di dinding. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku kalah taruhan dan harus membersihkan toilet selama seminggu penuh,"

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Baekhyun** membuka sebuah pintu, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sedang menonton televisi, sebuah _channel_ yang menayangkan kartun favorit anak-anak, _Tom and Jerry_. Pemuda itu melirik Baekhyun sekilas kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah sang pemuda, "Jongdae,"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat dagunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya menyahut Baekhyun. "Jongdae,". Jongdae berdeham singkat. Ia memang sedang menanggapi Baekhyun, kok.

"JONGDAE,!"

Refleks Jongdae menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap Baekhyun sebal. "Apa, sih?"

Baekhyun mengambil keripik yang berada di pangkuan Jongdae kemudian memakannya. Bukannya menjawab Jongdae, Baekhyun malah ikut menonton adegan seekor kucing yang sedang mengejar seekor tikus. Dan bodohnya si kucing— sebut saja Tom, selalu saja mendapat sial apabila mengejar Jerry— si Tikus. Baekhyun meringis ketika ia melihat kepala Tom tertimpa besi berat kemudian tonjolan yang tinggi muncul diatas kepala Tom, bodoh. "Jongdae,"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae, "Mau ke club, nanti?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di ubun-ubun Baekhyun, membuat pemuda kecil meringis pelan, "Tidak sampai kau menyelesaikan _essay_ mu, Baek" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal mengapa _essay_ yang sedang dikerjakannya tak kunjung selesai.

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan toilet apartemen mereka, Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Jongdae yang masih berada di depan televisi, menontonnya. "Tidak adakah acara yang lebih bermanfaat untuk ku tonton?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, melirik Jongdae yang sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menyimak tokosatsu kegemarannya. Merasa sebal, Baekhyun mengambil remote televisi dan menekan tombol berwarna merah, mematikannya dan melempar remote itu asal. Baekhyun menarik pipi Jongdae kemudian berlari ke dapur, meninggalkan Jongdae yang meneriaki namanya geram. Baekhyun terbahak.

Namun tawa Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia hanya menemukan ikan kalengan dan beberapa butir telur. Sudah waktunya untuk berbelanja, pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menutup pintu kulkas dan mengambil dua bungkus mie instan di lemari dekat kompor.

Setelah ia selesai, Baekhyun meletakkan panci berukuran kecil di atas meja makan dan mengambil dua mangkuk bersamaan dengan sumpitnya. Jongdae datang setelah Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan teriak lengkap dengan nama keluarganya. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu kembali menyumbat kedua telinganya, "Kau berisik sekali, sih?"

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia mengambil mie dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk. "Makan," mangkuk itu tersodor ke arah Jongdae.

Jongdae tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah mentimun yang ia simpan di dalam laci secara diam-diam. Kemudian Jongdae berlari ke meja makan dan mulai mengupas mentimun, siap untuk mencampurkannya ke dalam mangkuk miliknya.

Namun di sana Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, ia menjepit hidungnya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "Jongdae!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, menatap Jongdae sok galak.

Sayangnya, Jongdae bahkan tidak meliriknya barang sedikitpun.

"Jongdae,~~" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya, sedikit memelas. Ia benar-benar tidak suka mentimun, serius! "Jongdae,~~~~" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memelas.

Dan akhirnya Jongdae melirik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tidak ikhlas. Habis, Baekhyun hari ini menyebalkan, sih. Tangan Jongdae berhenti mengupas mentimun, "Apa?" pura-pura bertanya, padahal ia tahu jelas apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menjepit hidungnya, "Itu..." katanya seraya menunjuk mentimun.

Jongdae bangkit dan meletakkan mentimun di sebelah tempat untuk cuci piring, ia kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa sekotak susu strawberry, membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan hari ini, Baek?" Tanya Jongdae seraya menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas.

Baekhyun menerima gelas yang diulurkan kepadanya, "Apa, ya?" Jawabnya pura-pura berpikir.

Jongdae memutar kedua netranya. Anak ini, sangat bisa membuat Jongdae jengkel, "Kau hari ini benar-bener menyebalkan"

"Dia kembali," Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, membenarkan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongdae menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "Aku tahu.."

Kemudian Baekhyun menunduk, menatap mie instan yang mulai mendingin, "Dengan seorang kekasih"

 **ToBeContinued...**

 _Tataplah matak_ _u,_ _kau kan melihat_ _a_ _rti dirimu bagiku_

 _Carilah di hatimu_ _,_ _carilah di jiwamu_

 _Dan saat kau temukan aku di situ kau tak perlu lagi mencari_

 _Jangan katakan itu tak layak dicoba_ , j _angan katakan itu tak layak diperjuangkan sampai mati_

 _Kau tahu benar adanya—_ s _egala yang kulakukan—_ _kulakukan_ _untukmu_

 **Everything I Do - Bryan Adams**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hai** temanssss~

Aku buat cerita, cerita gak jelas, jelas-jelas ngawur /eh?

Dan ini juga lagi coba-coba untuk ngangkat unsur Sadomasocist—

BaiBai~~

Semoga sukaaaaaa! :D

Dan bagi yang mau memberi masukan dan kritik dipersilakan xD

.

.

 **Mind to Review?:)**


	2. Self Bondage

**S M {2}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jemari** Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard_ mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke luar jendela, namun orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung tiba. Sedikit bosan, Chanyeol meraih ponsel pintar dan membuka _chat room_ LINE, menemukan pesan dari Kris yang mengiriminya gambar Zitao dengan pipi yang berwarna merah.

 **K R I S**

 _Anak Panda terseksi yang ku miliki kkk~~ini foto semalam anw._

Lidah Chanyeol berdecak pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia mengetikkan ' _Kau gila!_ ' kemudian mengirimnya kepada Kris. Kris memang seperti itu, sih. Terlalu santai. Terbukti karena dengan seenaknya Kris mengirimkan gambar Zitao yang setengah sadar –yang sepertinya mabuk- tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan pakaian atas yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan beberapa _hickey_ yang tercetak jelas di beberapa area tubuh Zitao. Itu sebuah privasi, tentu saja. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Chanyeol mana tertarik dengan Zitao, pemuda bermata panda yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya seperti itu. Selera Kris benar-benar aneh, pikir Chanyeol. Tapi, Kris juga aneh, sih. Jadi Kris dengan Zhitao itu cocok, sama-sama aneh. Chanyeol terkekeh geli membayangkan bagaimana jika terjadi fertilisasi antara naga dan panda, seperti apa keturunan mereka. Bayangkan saja, saudara.

Perhatian Chanyeol teralih begitu ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah _chat_ telah masuk. Chanyeol membukanya,

 **K R I S**

 _Haha~ aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, dude. Dan aku juga tahu jelas apa arti si pendek bagimu._

Kris membalas seolah ia mengerti maksud _chat_ yang dikirimkan Chanyeol tadi. Ditambah lagi sepertinya Kris juga sedang mengejek Chanyeol melalui percakapan singkatnya. Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur malaspun akhirnya tidak membalas _chat_ dari Kris dan lebih memilih untuk menutup _chat room_ nya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya asal. Chanyeol kembali menengok ke luar jendela, namun tak menemukan apapun di sana. Lalu ia menopang dagunya diatas kemudi. Sembari memegang kemudi, Chanyeol mematuk-matukkan kukunya yang tidak terlalu panjang pada benda yang terbalut bahan kulit itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan terlelap jika seseorang tidak membuka pintu disebelah kemudi. Namun pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang menutupnya dengan keras, sedikit mengagetkan Chanyeol. Ia melirik pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil. "Dua. Puluh. Menit" dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, jemarinya membentuk angka dua kemudian nol tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak segera berangkat, oke?" Luhan membela diri.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Chanyeol bertanya, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau membuang-buang waktuku, tahu".

Pandangan Luhan lurus ke depan, menyisir jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Pertama," Luhan mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan telunjuk yang mengacung ke atas, " _Soflens_ -ku robek dan aku perlu membeli yang baru. Kedua," Luhan membebaskan jari tengah sehingga sejajar dengan telunjuknya "Aku masih buta jalan di Seoul, oke? Ketiga," Selanjutnya Luhan membiarkan jari manisnya terlepas dari kepalan, membuat angka tiga, "Aku sudah menelepon bibi dan beliau mengijinkanmu, Chanlie".

 _Yeah_ , benar. Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot menjemput Luhan jika saja ibunya tidak menelepon dan memberikan mandat ini. Menemani Luhan ke suatu tempat sama artinya dengan memberikan waktumu satu hari penuh untuk pemuda ini. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki kelas untuk hari ini.

Deru mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat ketika mereka sampai di lahan parkir sebuah _mall_ , Luhan segera memasuki _mall_ tersebut dan mencari di mana letak toko yang menjual _soflens_ , diiringi dengan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah Luhan menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia memasuki toko tersebut dan mulai memperhatikan beberapa model lensa mata buatan, "Yang berwarna atau transparan, Chanlie?" Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli dua macam, satu transparan dan satu berwarna. "Yang cokelat atau yang hitam?" tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol kembali mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan mendesis, "Aku mengajakmu agar kau bisa memberiku masukan, tahu"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin ikut denganmu, tahu" Balasnya mengikuti gaya bicara Luhan, "Kau pilih sendiri, oke" Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan ke arah luar kemudian merenggangkan persendiannya begitu Ia berada diluar toko. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di Seoul selama dua bulan dan hingga detik ini ia belum mengunjungi tempat seperti ini barang sekalipun. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang sibuk untuk mengurusi beberapa hal mengenai kepindahannya, seperti beberapa subjek mata kuliah yang harus di _filter_. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar.

Setelah sekitar beberapa belas menit, Chanyeol melihat sebuah toko musik yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah Chanyeol berada di dalam sana, kakinya melangkah menuju deretan rak CD yang berada dalam kategori instrumen.

Manik Chanyeol tidak berhenti menjelajah satu persatu _sub_ -kategori dan pandangannya berhenti tepat pada sebuah deretan CD. Tangannya meraih sebuah CD yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah kaset CD dengan bungkus segi-empat yang bertuliskan _Healing Piano_ dibagian depannya. Sebuah senyuman tersimpul di wajah Chanyeol dan ia membawa CD tersebut ke meja kasir.

Chanyeol tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali menemui Baekhyun. Bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan masih berada di _mall_ setelah ia memasuki gedung kuliahnya, dan Chanyeol memilih untuk mengirim pesan kepada Luhan agar pemuda itu pulang dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum, serta janji bahwa ia akan mengganti biaya transportasi yang dikeluarkan Luhan.

Chanyeol memang tidak tahu secara detail jadwal kuliah Baekhyun. Tetapi ia cukup mengetahui dimana saja ruang kuliah yang biasa digunakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi Teknik Arsitektur.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam Chanyeol mengecek ruangan-ruangan yang mungkin digunakan Baekhyun, namun hasil yang didapatkannya adalah nol besar. Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun, di manapun. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan keluar dari gedung itu jika ia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berada di dalam ruang seni secara samar. Baekhyun memang memunggungi pintu ruangan itu, namun itu cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk mengenali postur tubuhnya dan meyakini bahwa itu memang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu dan memerhatikan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sedang memainkan sebuah piano berwarna hitam.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainannya. Chanyeol memang bukan penggemar musik klasik, namun kenyataan bahwa ia mengetahui judul instrumen yang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun membuatnya berbangga hati pada dirinya sendiri.

" _In You?"_

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang lain sudah berada di ruangan itu sedari tadi, tidak sampai orang itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Baekhyun. Orang itu berkata sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Bernyanyi bersama, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendengar dia -orang itu- berkata setelah dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Dia memainkan beberapa nada dan mulai bernyanyi, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya tepat pada bait kedua,

chanyeol memerhatikan mereka, dan memilih untuk benar-benar meninggalkan gedung kuliahnya sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan bagiannya.

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Setelah** mereka menghabiskan mie instantnya, Baekhyun dan Jongdae memutuskan utuk berbelanja di swalayan yang berada tepat diperempatan jalan, dekat memang.

"Jongdae, beli itu, ya?"

Baekhyun berlari mengambil sekotak strawberry segar dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Jongdae mendorong troli dan melirik Baekhyun, "Asal nanti kau tidak mengambil barang yang tidak perlu saja," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka memang seperti itu. Biaya pengeluaran kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka akan dibagi dua secara rata.

"Jongdae, beli itu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus besar keripik ubi favoritnya.

"Jongdae, beli itu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat batangan. Jongdae memutar matanya, Ia memang sudah memprediksikannya. Baekhyun memang seperti itu, suka makan.

"Pantas saja ini semakin bergelambir" Jongdae meraih lengan atas Baekhyun, menekan-nekan lemak yang ada di sana. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Toh kau juga akan ikut memakannya," kemudian meninggalkan Jongdae yang berada di belakang.

Mereka akhirnya memasuki area yang di penuhi oleh beberapa macam label sabun. Telunjuk Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya, matanya menerawang ke atas. Tidak benar-benar ke atas sebenarnya, ia sedang membandingkan harga-harga dengan berat bersih detergen yang akan dibelinya. Berhemat tidak salah, kan?

"Oi, Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongdae setelah ia mengambil salah satu detergen. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun memasukkan detergen itu ke dalam troli, "Bagaimana apanya? Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana" Lalu Baekhyun kembali melangkah mendahului Jongdae,

Baru saja detik ke empat, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Jongdae dan tersenyum ringan "Eh, Jongdae.. Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan tepat di sebelah Jongdae, "Kurasa Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin," Sambil tetap berjalan dan mendorong troli, Jongdae berkata, "Kau sok tahu,"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, menghadang Jongdae beserta trolinya. Mata sipitnya memincing, "Aku kenal Kyungsoo sejak SMA, oke? Tentu saja aku tahu"

Namun setelahnya Jongdae mengambil sebuah buku yang berada pada rak di sebelahnya secara asal dan memukulkannya perlahan ke kepala Baekhyun. "Kau juga mengenalku sejak SMA, tapi kau tidak tahu siapa yang kusuka."

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, ia kembali berjalan di sebelah Jongdae, "Itu karena kau tidak memiliki hati. Kau hanya perduli dengan gambar dua dimensi kesukaanmu, dasar bodoh."

 **S M © chanbaek**

"Ya, Ibu.. aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar memiliki urusan penting, tadi."

"..."

"Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk pulang dengan kendaraan umum, bu.. Dia sudah dewasa"

"..."

"Ya, aku takkan mengulanginya"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sambungan terputus, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung mendapat panggilan dari sang Ibu. Ibunya menelepon hampir selama satu-setengah jam hanya untuk memberikannya sebuah wejangan,

Wejangan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak bermutu.

Salahkan saja Luhan, pemuda itu memang tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerjasama. Tapi, Chanyeol juga salah, sih. Ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja, membuat Luhan harus naik-turun kereta bawah tanah beberapa kali –karena tersesat- dan pada akhirnya Luhan jengkel sehingga mengadukan Chanyeol kepada ibunya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau tahu. Menurutnya Luhan sudah dewasa dan dengan anatomi kepala yang masih lengkap, Luhan dapat bertanya menggunakan mulutnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya, sebuah teriakan memekakan telinganya. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan seorang wanita muda berada diambang pintu kamar, membuka pintunya tanpa permisi. Park Yoora.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Chanyeol?"

Yoora berjalan masuk, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, ibu meneleponku satu jam lebih hanya agar aku menasehatimu," Kemudian Yoora melepas anting-antingnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, "atau memarahimu".

"Kau tahu jelas bagaimana ibu, Noona" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak perduli. Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan beberapa semprotan _Yacht Man Chocolate_ pada _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya. Yoora menatap Chanyeol malas, "Kau juga tahu jelas bagaimana ibu, bodoh"

Chanyeol tak ingin membalasnya. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun kakaknya ini mewarisi sifat banyak bicara milik ibunya, walaupun Yoora masih satu tingkat di bawah sang ibu.

"Yeol, bagaimana kalau Luhan tinggal di sini saja?"

"Apa? Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan cepat. Yoora mendesis, "Di sini cukup luas, tahu" katanya namun dapat gelengan kepala cepat dari Chanyeol. "Tidak, Noona. Area ini adalah privasiku, dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang akan ku kehendaki untuk tinggal di sini"

"Yeah— seperti kau yang tidak memperbolehkan aku tinggal di sini. Kau, si adik durhaka"

Yoora mengatakannya sembari menyipitkan mata, menatap Chanyeol seolah pemuda itu adalah tersangka yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Tidak seperti itu, sebenarnya. Yoora memiliki apartemen yang lebih luas dari milik Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak keberatan saat Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di sini. Dan dia juga cukup memahami sifat adik semata wayangnya ini.

Perhatian Yoora teralih tepat ketika ia melihat bungkus plastik berwarna putih, Yoora mengambil dan melihatnya, mendapati sebuah kotakan CD yang masih bersegel. "Kau masih terobsesi padanya?" Chanyeol menatap Yoora, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak terobsesi pada apapun"

Sedangkan Yoora hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan adiknya ini. Tapi kemudian ia memerhatikan kotak CD itu dengan seksama. "Bukannya kau sudah memiliki ini? Apa yang lama rusak?" Yoora ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah meminjamnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, ia menggeleng perlahan. "Itu bukan untukku, Noona"

"Lalu?"

"Untuknya,"

Mata Yoora membulat, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya heboh sedangkan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa rencanamu, Yeol?"

"Mendapatkannya?" Jawab Chanyeol, sedikit ragu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau terobsesi padanya"

Dan kemudian hening lagi,

"Tidak, Noona."

Kemudian Yoora memutar kedua matanya malas, sangat malas. "Baiklah," wanita muda itu meletakkan kantung plastik itu ke tempatnya semula dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berfikir keras.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya"

Jawaban itu membuat Yoora benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Sudahlah, terserah padamu saja. Aku pulang,"

"Kita ke parkiran bersama,"

Chanyeol melajukan _Mercedes Benz_ kelas-E miliknya, ia meletakkan kantung plastik putih itu di jok penumpang. Matanya melirik jam digital yang tertera pada pemutar musik mobilnya. 9:03 PM. Belum terlalu malam, pikirnya. Sedikit bosan, Chanyeol menyalakan radio dan tangannya memutar salurannya, memilih saluran radio yang tidak membosankan untuk membunuh waktu. Akhirnya pilihan Chanyeol berhenti tepat ketika audio di mobil itu memutar sebuah lagu milik Fly To The Sky. Chanyeol memagut-magutkan kepalanya, menyanyikan beberapa sajak lirik yang ia ketahui.

Jalanan tidak begitu ramai sebenarnya, dan juga tidak macet. Namun Chanyeol merasa ini menyita waktunya, sedikit berlebihan memang. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemui Baekhyun di apartemennya. Ia akan memberikan CD itu malam ini juga, seolah tak ada hari esok. Dan berbicara tentang apartemen Baekhyun, jangan tanyakan hal ini. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengetahui alamatnya di malam ketika ia pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Mengandalkan keahliannya sebagai penguntit.

Langkah Chanyeol memasuki sebuah bangunan sederhana, berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang terlihat sebaya dengannya membuat Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa sebagian besar penghuni bangunan ini adalah mahasiswa— sangat kondusif sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu sungkan untuk bertamu dimalam hari.  
Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu dengan nomor 354. Menekan belnya beberapa kali, namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka.

Kembali menekan bel, Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Apa mungkin tidak ada orang di dalam?

Namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa dugaannya salah setelah ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam untuk menunggunya sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya— itu Jongdae. "Cari siapa?"

Chanyeol berdeham singkat, "Baekhyun". Jongdae ber-oh ria dan membuka pintu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, "Masuklah" Ajak Jongdae masuk dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Jongdae kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk dengan laptop di hadapannya yang menampilkan sebuah game komputer. Game strategi yang hanya dimengerti oleh pecintanya. "Dia ada di kamarnya," Jongdae menunjuk sebuah lorong yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. "Pintu kedua sebelah kanan".

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia berjalan mengikuti arah yang diberikan orang tadi, dalam artian Jongdae. Lalu berhenti seperti yang diinstruksikan Jongdae, ruangan kedua di sebelah kanan.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat, mengetuk pintu perlahan. Namun Chanyeol tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

Hingga pada menit ke-enam, Chanyeol yang sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti ada di dalam kamar memutuskan untuk meraih kenop pintu dan menekannya kebawah. _Gotcha_ , tidak terkunci. Sembari tersenyum simpul Chanyeol melebarkan pintu tersebut dengan langkah yang hendak memasukinya.

Namun Chanyeol merasa kaku, seakan waktu telah berhenti. Menghentikan seluruh aktivitas yang tadi sedang ia lakukan, kecuali pupil Chanyeol yang melebar karena tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur berukuran _queen,_ Baekhyun sedang bergerak gelisah dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun mengenakan celana kain pendek sebatas paha dan kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran. Tangan Baekhyun yang diluruskan ke belakang tubuhnya telah terbalut borgol dengan sempurna. Chanyeol dapat melihat sebuah rantai yang melingkari pergelangan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Serta sebuah kawat pendek mengaitkan rantai dan borgol sehingga kaki Baekhyun tertekuk kebelakang, bahkan tangan Baekhyun dapat meraih ujung kakinya sendiri— hal ini membuat dada rata Baekhyun mau tidak mau membusung. Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun mengenakan _mouthgag_ , berbentuk seperti bola plastik berwarna merah dengan ukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari kepalan tangan seorang wanita, yang berfungsi untuk menyumpal mulut pemuda yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu.

Baekhyun, dia— melakukan _self bondage_ *. Baekhyun terus bergerak perlahan namun tidak menentu, seperti seekor cacing yang terusik keselamatannya.

Namun tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun membuka matanya sayu, kemudian pupilnya melebar begitu ia mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar. Ia merasa suhu udara disekitarnya meninggi.

 **ToBeContinued...**

Hatiku berontak untuk menemukanmu kembali  
Mengapa semua ini tidak cepat berlalu?

 **Missing You – Fly To The Sky**

.

Catatan :

 **Self bondage :** mengikat diri sendiri; ini lebih mengarah pada kegiatan perbudakan/pengekangan yang dilakukan sendiri; biasanya dilakukan oleh mereka (submisif) yang tidak memiliki pasangan dominan. intinya, dia memuaskan dirinya sendiri, tanpa partner (untuk kasus baekhyun ini dengan cara mengikat dirinya sendiri- aku memilih borgol dan rantai (yang dipakai baek) karena kedua alat itu mudah digunakan untuk 'permainan' solo).

.

.

.

 **Haiii~~~**

Sebenernya aku rada gimanaaaaaa gitu sama chapter 2 ini, mm..

Dan disini juga CB momentnya belum keliatan ya wkwk, sengaja.

Aku juga gatau kalian bisa ngebayangin atau gak gimana posisi Baekhyun dengan self bondagenya berdasarkan penjelasanku. Jadi, itu kaki baekhyun di rantai, tangannya di kebelakangin (kayak lagi istirahat pas PBB) n di borgol. Nah terus ada kawat sbg pengait rantai n borgol itu. Karena kawatnya pendek, otomatis kaki baekhyun ketekuk kebelakang. Mungkin telapaknya bisa sejajar dgn bokongnya. Gitu..

Oh iya, chapter satu udah aku perbaiki, terimakasih ya buat komennya. Sebenernya itu aku emang sengaja gak ngebedain penulisan scene lampau + mimpinya baek, tapi malah ngebingungin ya jadinya wkwk sawraaaaay~

Dan buat yang bertanya apa hubungan ChanBaek sewaktu sekolah, nanti akan terjawab, kok x)

Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan review, follow, atau fav xD

Kritik dan saran selanjutnya aku tunggu xDDDD

.

.

 **Mind to review?:)**


	3. Partner!

**S M {3}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pintu** lemari terbuka begitu Baekhyun menariknya. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang yang baru saja ia dan Jongdae beli, ia segera memasuki kamar dan mengambil sepasang borgol, rantai dan pengaitnya, serta _mouth gag_ yang di lengkapi dengan bola berwarna merah— untuk menyumpal mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah biasa— kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Terlepas dari pakaian yang membalut dirinya dengan ukuran yang 'pas' adalah yang terbaik. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa pakaian 'semi ketat' yang biasa ia dipakai itu menyiksa, membuatnya merasa gerah— tidak leluasa untuk bergerak, lebih tepatnya. Jadi, salahkan saja egonya untuk tidak terlihat ketinggalan zaman. Sedikit memaksa, ck!

Tidak ingin terburu-buru, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan memasang _mouth gag_ dengan cara mengaitkan kedua ujung tali berbahan dasar kulit itu (seperti mengaitkan sabuk yang memiliki beberapa lubang) pada tengkuk bagian atas, sedangkan bola berwarna merah itu telah sempurna memasuki mulutnya. Mata Baekhyun melirik sebuah rantai yang tadi sudah ia letakkan di sampingnya dan mengambilnya, ia mengelilingi pergelangan kakinya dengan rantai tersebut, menguncinya dengan sebuah gembok kecil, dan menyisakan untaian rantai yang tidak terlalu panjang. Ia memasangkan borgol pada tangannya yang telah sempurna berada pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, dengan tetap memastikan bahwa kunci borgol tetap berada lubangnya, memudahkan untuk membuka borgol itu kembali. Terakhir, kaki Baekhyun menyeret kawat pengait untuk diraih tangannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan ia berhasil mengaitkan kedua ujung kawat yang seperti mata pancing dengan borgol dan rantai yang telah melekat ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menang, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Jangan lupakan bahwa bola berwarna merah itu yang sudah masuk secara utuh ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan ini, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat minggu yang lalu. Tapi salahkan saja layar berukuran 36 _inch_ yang terpampang jelas di bagian elektronik swalayan tadi, menayangkan sebuah _trailer_ film beradegan seorang tahanan yang akan dieksekusi mati, dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat pada sebuah batang, yang berada di belakang tubuh tahanan tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun merasa hasratnya tiba-tiba membuncah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Manik berukuan kecil itupun menutup. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah bergerak tidak menentu ketika pikirannya telah menerawang pada masa lalu, membayangkan seseorang yang dengan semena-mena melakukan sebuah penyiksaan kepadanya. Membuat lehernya sakit, bahkan pernah hingga membuat beberapa sayatan pada lengan atasnya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun membayangkan seseorang yang sama tengah memegang sebuah besi berbentuk silinder berdiameter 1,5 sentimeter, dan menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan besi tersebut, membuat Baekhyun merasakan dinginnya besi yang terkena kulitnya.

Besi itu dimulai dari bagian lengan atas dan kemudian naik, Baekhyun menggerakkan bahunya, seolah bahwa benda itu memang berada di sana. Ujung besi itu bergerak turun kemudian berputar-putar tepat di atas perutnya. Ia ingin tertawa sebenarnya, itu terasa menggelitik perutnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun merasa silinder besi itu sudah beranjak ke bagian samping tubuhnya dan berhenti tepat pada bokong, membuat posisi tidurnya dengan punggung yang menghadap langit-langit kamar.

Silinder besi panjang itu berhenti tepat pada bokongnya. Bagian ujung besi menekan-nekan bantalan bokong yang menggembung imut. Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan sebuah pukulan pada bokongnya. Berkali-kali, pukulan besi yang membuatnya ingin meringis, sebenarnya. _Yeah,_ ia memang sedang ingin mendapat sebuah hukuman.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan bagamaimana silinder besi itu terasa dingin di kulitnya. Bahkan ia juga merasa bokongnya memanas setelah ia menerima pukulan itu— Ini benar-benar terasa nyata, hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan matanya terbuka— mengakhiri sebuah fantasi yang telah tersalur melalui pikirannya.

Manik sipitnya membulat, Baekhyun berharap bahwa fantasinya masih berlangsung setelah ia menemukan seseorang berada di ambang pintu. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya kuat dan kembali membukanya— berharap yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah halusinasi, namun nihil yang didapat. Orang itu, orang yang sama seperti yang berada dalam imajinasinya, atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol— berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa penyumpal mulut itu menjadi super sialan karena menyebabkannya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia secara mau tidak mau menatap Chanyeol yang berada di sana.

Pandangan Chanyeol secara lurus mematik pada Baekhyun. Ia menahan napasnya sejenak setelah merasa suhu udara di sekitarnya meninggi. Untuk beberapa saat pikiran Chanyeol buntu, hingga pada akhirnya ia maju dua langkah, matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang menatapnya antipati. Chanyeol kembali berjalan mundur hingga dirasakan bahwa punggungnya menyentuh pintu yang ikut menutup. Tangan kanannya menyelinap ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa pintu telah terkunci.

Baekhyun telah terduduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, berusaha untuk melepaskan borgol pada tangannya. Setelah tangan itu terasa bebas, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya dan meraih borgol itu. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun meluruskan kaki, tapi setelahnya ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan kembali memasang borgol.

Manik Chanyeol yang telah menggelap menusuk Baekhyun, ia tersenyum simpul melepaskan penyumpal mulut, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otot mulutnya. Mulutnya sedikit pegal, ternyata. Dengan tetap menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol melempar _mouth gag_ itu ke sudut tempat tidur.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah ke mana _mouth gag_ di buang, lalu ia kembali menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengunci borgol yang berada di tangan Baekhyun, memperlihatkan kepada Baekhyun bahwa kunci borgol itu berada pada genggamannya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tersungging sebuah senyuman, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri dan melempar kunci borgol sembarang. Setelah itu ia kembali memandang Baekhyun, "Ambil itu, Baek".

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti, untuk sesaat ia merasa kehadiran Chanyeol akan mengancamnya. Namun Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri mengubah persepsinya untuk kemudian berasumsi bahwa dirinya akan aman-aman saja. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan watak arogan yang dimilikinya dan kemudian berkata, "dengan mulutmu, tentu saja".

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang merangkak untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun duduk di lantai, ia berpindah tempat dengan menggunakan kakinya guna menyeret bokong yang tertempel ubin dengan sempurna. Kunci itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dengan waktu dua menit kurang Baekhyun sudah berada di sana.

Ia menjatuhan dirinya, posisi tiduran yang menghadap ke samping. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas kunci itu berada beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Selanjutnya ia mengambil benda kecil itu menggunakan mulutnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menoleh kepada Chanyeol, namun ia merasakan sesuatu telah mengusap lengan atasnya, kemudian mendapati bahwa Chanyeol-lah sang pelaku— menggunakan kawat pengait yang tadi digunakan Baekhyun. Ujung kawat yang membengkok itu berpindah ke wajahnya, mengusap daerah sebelah mata dan turun hingga pada pipinya. Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol, pandangan pemuda tinggi itu terfokus pada bantalan empuk di wajahnya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas— Chanyeol menamparnya dengan kawat tersebut. Tidak terlalu keras, memang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ia merasakan sebuah sabetan pada pahanya. Perintah Chanyeol untuk tidak melepaskan kunci borgol dari jepitan bibirnya membuatnya merasa pengekangan itu benar-benar mutlak. Sial, Baekhyun merasa bahwa imajinasinya tadi menjadi kenyataan. Oh, tidak, ini bahkan menimbulkan efek yang berlebih terhadap kepuasannya— selain karena memang ada seseorang yang berperan sebagai lawannya, Baekhyun baru tahu jika menyeret tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu menggunakan bibirnya itu mengasyikkan. Rasanya berbeda jauh dari imajinasi yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai nyata.

Sambil tetap berjongkok Chanyeol melempar kawat pada genggamannya sembarang. Ia menatap hazel Baekhyun intens, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada bibir Baekhyun yang masih setia menjepit sebuah kunci kecil. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat pupil Baekhyun melebar karena bibir Chanyeol yang mendarat tepat di atas miliknya, mengambil kunci itu. Ia merasa bebas— dalam artian bibirnya, maksudnya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang meraih kedua tangannya, memasukkan kunci kecil itu ke dalam lubangnya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk begitu mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang hanya terpaut belasan senti dari wajahnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu borgol itu terbuka.

Sebuah tatapan yang penuh arti,

"Menjadi partnerku, Baekhyun?"

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Chanyeol** sedikit terkejut mendapati Kris yang masih berdiri mematung di depan apartemennya. Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, ia terlambat 20 menit lebih. "Kau masih di sini?" Katanya sambil memasukkan sandi untuk membuka pintu.

Helaan napas kasar lolos begitu saja dari lubang hidung Kris, "Rasanya tadi ada yang meneleponku untuk kemari" Ucapnya menyindir Chanyeol, ia mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki apartemen sahabatnya itu.

"Ada yang harus ku selesaikan, tadi" Jawab Chanyeol santai. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Apakah itu sepenting informasi yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" Kris menggoda Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di dekat kompor dan mengambil sebotol sampanye. "Lebih dari itu," Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kris menuangkan cairan kuning bening itu ke dalam dua gelas, untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol, "Oh? Jadi kau sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sudah kudapat untukmu?" Kemudian Kris menyesap gelasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak ada pilihan lain di sana?" Tanya Kris seraya menunjuk lemari yang tadi ia buka.

Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya perlahan, memainkannya. "Beberapa di amankan oleh Yoora Noona," Selanjutnya Chanyeol mendapati Kris yang tertawa mengejek kepadanya, "Kau ini, tipikal adik penurut sekali" Ejek pemuda berdarah China itu.

Sebungkus Parliament sudah berada di atas meja, Kris mengambilnya dan mengeluarkannya sebatang. Lalu pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah korek gas dari sakunya, ia menekan pematik korek tersebut, membuat aroma tembakau yang terbakar menguar di hidung Chanyeol. "Mau?" tawar Kris.

Tangan Chanyeol mengibas asap rokok yang mengarah padanya, "Tidak," Ia hanya akan membiarkan alkohol yang merusak organ tubuhnya— karena Chanyeol adalah pecinta minuman keras semacam itu. Selain itu, alasan utama mengapa Chanyeol menolak keras rokok adalah karena dirinya yang tidak tahan dengan asap yang membuat dadanya merasa sesak, seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi," Kris menghisap batang rokok itu, kemudian mengeluarkan asapnya melalui lubang hidungnya, "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kim Jongin ini sampai kau menginginkan informasinya?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada," Jawabnya. "Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui?"

Kris kembali menghisap rokok itu hingga paru-parunya terasa penuh, lalu menggembuskan asapnya sembarangan. "Kim Jongin, mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan seni. Ia memiliki keahlian seperti menari dan bermain piano. Ia memiliki beberapa teman akrab seperti Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok, dan Taemin." Kris menyesap gelasnya, "Oh! Byun Baekhyun juga sepertinya dekat dengannya."

Mata Chanyeol memincing, menuntut penjelasan lebih dari Kris. "Pada beberapa kesempatan mereka terlihat bersama," Jelas Kris. "Tapi aku tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai hubungan mereka. Baekhyun-mu itu dekat dengan banyak laki-laki, okay? Semua sikapnya terlihat sama," Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya tepat ketika batang rokoknya sudah menghilang separuh.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, "Apa kau mengetahui pemuda yang menjadi teman satu apartemen Baekhyun?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau bisa mencaritahu?"

Jemari Kris menjentikkan batang rokok itu di atas beberapa helai _tissue_ , membiarkan abu jatuh di sana. Lihat saja, bahkan Chanyeol tidak memiliki asbak di dalam apartemennya. "Wowowow, kau memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adalah asistenmu, _dude_." Namun setelah Kris berpikir beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Apa yang akan ku dapatkan?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. memang tidak ada yang cuma-cuma dimata Kris. Chanyeol menunjuk lemarinya yang berisi minuman keras. "Kau bisa memilikinya beberapa," Ujarnya membuat Kris tersenyum menang dan mengatakan, "Deal".

Kedua kaki Chanyeol melangkah hendak memasuki kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Kris, "Oh, ya. Lain kali kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengirimiku foto Zitao yang setengah telanjang, oke?" Ucapnya frontal. "Itu menggelikan, tahu" Tambahnya.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya tidak setuju, "Itu seksi, tahu. Menggairahkan" Jawabnya tidak tahu malu, tersenyum lebar membayangkan Zitao yang seperti kemarin.

"Bahkan sampai kau mencukur habis rambutmu-pun aku tidak akan menganggap hal semacam itu sebagai sesuatu yang ideal untuk kusebut sebagai menggairahkan."

Merasa jengah karena Kris menganggap Zitao sedang dijatuhkan oleh Chanyeol, tangan Kris terangkat menunjuk sebuah benda berukuran besar yang tidak berada jauh dari mereka, "Lalu? Apa dengan menelanjangi Baekhyun di atas banda itu bisa kau sebut menggairahkan?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih menunjuk sebuah piano berwarna coklat.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk berbalik, kembali melangkah untuk memasuki kamarnya. _Idenya lumayan juga_ , pikirnya.

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Sebuah** buku dengan ketebalan 4 senti berakhir mengenaskan ditangan Baekhyun. Berlebihan. Sebenarnya pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya membalik-balikkan halamannya— tanpa benar-benar memahami makna dari rentetan alfabet pada buku itu. Ia bahkan sudah membalikkan halamannya hingga pada tengah buku dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lebih dari 10 menit.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Baekhyun sejenak, "Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya melihat Baekhyun yang menautkan kedua alisnya dengan sempurna.

Dengan tetap menautkan kedua alisnya, Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada meja, "Jangan keras-keras, Kyungsoo. Ini perpustakaan" Katanya seraya meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyedari bahwa suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring dari pada Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bermata _doe_ itu memutar matanya malas.

Tapi serius, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar-putar sekarang. Ini teks berbahasa inggris, dan ia bukanlah seorang ahli di bidang itu. Belum lagi kejadian semalam terbawa hingga mimpi. Mengingatkan Baekhyun akan malu yang dirasakannya hingga ubun-ubun. Ia merasa bahwa separuh harga dirinya sudah melayang entah ke mana karena ter _gap_ , semalam. Rasanya sama saja seperti seseorang menangkap basahmu ketika kau sedang asyik beronani. _Yeah,_ tidak enak, kan?

Penawaran Chanyeol semalampun bahkan belum ia jawab. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar. Untuk satu jam pertama setelah Chanyeol pergi dari apartemennya, ia menjawab ya, dalam hati. Namun pada jam berikutnya ia memutuskan jawaban yang berbeda, memikirkan beberapa kondisi yang memungkinkan. Lalu ia akan menjawab 'ya' lagi begitu ia memikirkan kondisi yang menguntungkannya. Lalu tidak, dan terus berganti hingga seterusnya.

Hingga pada saat ini.

Saat tubuhnya seharusnya sedang duduk tenang di kursi perpustakaan, membaca beberapa materi yang dapat menambah pengetahuan mengenai arsitektur-arsitektur bangunan, tersenyum senang sambil berdiskusi dengan Kyungsoo. Sial, bahkan rencananya gagal total karena dua kata yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, mendesaknya untuk memlilih salah satu. _Ya_ , atau _tidak_?

"Eh, Kyung~~," Baekhyun memainkan pena diatas kertas putih yang tadi ia bawa, "Ada seseorang yang kau suka?" Ia pura-pura bertanya, memerhatikan air wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi lebih kaku.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan siapa orangnya, oke?" Tambah Baekhyun cepat, "Jika memang ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Kyungsoo masih diam, hendak menjawab namun Baekhyun lebih dulu berkata, "Kita ganti topik, deh. Kalau ada seseorang yang kau butuhkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

Kerutan halus terukir jelas di kening Kyungsoo, "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan dia dalam kondisi mempunyai kekasih. Tapi kau butuh dia" jawab Baekhyun, seraya menautkan jemarinya seperti orang yang berdoa, harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencari orang lain untuk menjadi orang yang ku butuhkan,"

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh, ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa temannya yang satu ini memang akan bertindak berdasarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang logis. Ia berpikir akan mengikuti saran Kyungsoo, sepertinya. Tidak, ya?

"Tapi dia mengajakmu untuk bersama," Baekhyun menginformasikan sesuatu yang belum diucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan sebelah, "Jika dia memang benar-benar aku butuhkan, maka aku akan mendapatkannya".

Oh, _yeah,_ terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo.

Karena sekarang Baekhyun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan membawa ponsel pintarnya. Mendial nomor seseorang yang baru didapatkannya semalam,

Sambungan itu terjawab tepat pada bunyi ke enam, "Chanyeol, aku bersedia."

 **ToBeContinued...**

Chapter tigggaaaaaa~

Yeah, bisa diselesaikan ditengah-tengah beberapa responsiku kkk~~

Aku rasa sudah jelas ya mengenai self-bondage yang disinggung di ch.2, itu bukan suatu kelainan atau semacamnya. Tapi lebih mengarah pada predikat- kata kerja.

Dan keknya kemarin ada yang nyinggung tentang _gag ball_ , ya? Hihi aku emang sengaja pilih istilah _mouth gag_ karena rencananya aku ada mau pakai alat yang berfungsi sama tapi berbeda bentuk hehe~~

Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silakaaaaan saja :3 kalau emang aku ngerti nanti aku jawab kkk~

Thankyouuuuu cemanceman yang bersedia baca, klik fav/follow/review~

Kritik dan saran selanjutnya aku tunggu yaaaa hihi~~

Bye!

.

.

 **Mind to Review?:)**


	4. The Agreement

**S M {4}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **[[Note : Penjelasan ttg semua kata yang bertanda bintang(*) tertera di akhir cerita chapter ini, saran: begitu ada kata bertanda bintang, langsung scroll aja ke bawah biar ngerti maksudnya, soalnya istilah barunya ada lebih dari 3. Biar gak bingung, gitu]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol** menatap ponselnya tidak yakin, sambunganya sudah terputus, sebenarnya. Namun ia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang baru dikatakan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

 _ **Chanyeol, aku bersedia...**_

 _ **Untuk menjadi partner-mu.**_

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan masih memandangi ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya, seolah ponsel itu akan menjawabnya.

Dan Chanyeol tersadar setelah ia mendengar suara Luhan, "Benar apanya?" Kemudian Chanyeol memasang air wajahnya yang semula, "Tidak ada," jawabnya. Mata rusa milik Luhan menyipit, "Kau berlaku aneh, Chanlie" ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Cepat beritahu aku," Desak Luhan.

Lihat, Luhan mulai bertingkah, lagi.

Ia sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menempelkannya dengan daun telinga. Chanyeol mendesis, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sebal. Ia tahu Luhan sedang mencoba untuk menelepon ibunya— Chanyeol. Pernah suatu saat, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dan ibunya mengancam untuk menarik Benz kesayangannya. Membuat Chanyeol bernapas dengan berat karena satu telepon yang berasal dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Anak rusa itu dengan pintar memanfaatkan situasi untuk mengendalikan Chanyeol, tentu saja.

" _Hallo_? Bibi?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol merebut ponsel Luhan dan memutuskan sambungannya. Tuh, kan, Luhan tersenyum menang,

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat, acuh tak acuh, "Baekhyun baru saja menghubungiku,"

"Baekhyun?"

Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol malas untuk berbagi cerita dengan Luhan. Dia sering mengolok Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu, tapi dia sendiri adalah seorang yang pelupa. "Anak yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu,"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Oh? Anak yang dahulu kau lecehkan?"

Chanyeol diam, menikmati cokelat panas favoritnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku, Chanlie~" Manik Luhan menyipit,

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu".

Alhasil Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah cubitan di lengannya, "Kau ini... Mengenalkannya padaku apa susahnya, sih?"

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** menekan _bell_ pintu apartemen Chanyeol, membuat benda tersebut menghasilkan sebuah gelombang yang dapat didengarnya. Hazel Baekhyun bergetar, sedikit gelisah. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari pulang dan bersembunyi dibalik bantal _snoopy_ kesayangannya. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang ia putuskan ini adalah benar.

Ini. Adalah. Benar.

Termasuk mengenai dadanya yang sekarang bergemuruh hebat. Astaga.

Bola mata Baekhyun berhenti bergetar tepat setelah ia menangkap Chanyeol telah membuka pintu, memberinya akses untuk memasuki apartemen pemuda tinggi itu. "Hai," Baekhyun menggangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi sapaan secara cuma-cuma, membuat yang lebih tinggi tersenyum,"Hai," balasnya. Baiklah, mungkin matanya sudah tidak bergetar, namun Baekhyun merutuki ketika ia menyadari bahwa pandangannya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok Chanyeol. Tubuh pemuda tinggi itu terbalut dengan kaus hitam berukuran pas dan celana pendek selutut, membuat Baekhyun memahami perihal definisi seksi, versinya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah Baekhyun mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa, "Segelas anggur, mungkin?" canda Baekhyun. Ia melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur, "Ini masih siang, dan kita sekarang memerlukan pikiran yang jernih untuk menyepakati semuanya," Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa segelas susu _strawberry_ , air mineral, dan setoples keripik ubi, meletakkan mereka di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, bola matanya kembali bergetar, "Sudah, kurasa" jawabnya sedikit ragu. Ia menahan kaki-kaki sialannya untuk tidak melangkah ke luar pintu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ini yang memang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, "Ada yang salah?" Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengambil map milik Chanyeol, "Semuanya baik-baik saja," balas yang lebih kecil.

"Oh, ini milikku," Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah map dan laptop dari dalam ransel, dan meletakkan keduanya di atas meja. Tangan Chanyeol mengambil map tersebut, membukanya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan kembali map tersebut ke atas meja, "Kurasa catatan kesehatanmu sudah memenuhi syarat. Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

Baekhyun membuka sebuah dokumen, dokumen yang kemarin dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol melalui _email_ ; itu adalah sebuah surat kesepakatan yang akan mereka diskusikan sekarang. Ia membaca kembali bagian teratas bagian kiri yang berisi identitas Chanyeol.

 **Mr. Chanyeol PARK**

 **Marriot Apartements**

 **8 Yeoui-daero, Yeongseungpo-Gu, Seoul**

 **(The Dominant)**

Kemudian pandangannya berpindah pada bagian kanan atas,

 **Mr. Baekhyun BYUN**

 **Hana Apartments**

 **Seocho 2-dong, Yongsan-** **G** **u** **,** **Seou** **l**

 **(The Submissive)**

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, pemuda itu masih terdiam dan fokus pada laptop miliknya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaca lagi beberapa paragraf pembuka pada dokumen.

"Apa kau sudah membaca sebelumnya?" pandangan Chanyeol lurus ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek berdeham pelan, "Ya," Baekhyun canggung, ia ingin menghantam kepala pemuda di depannya dengan vas bunga. Ia menyalahkan Chanyeol secara telak karena membuatnya merasa tidak leluasa untuk berbicara. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dalam kondisi yang serius seperti ini.

Bohong, mana mungkin Baekhyun melupakannya.

Tapi yang kali ini mendebarkan. Serius.

"Limit* seperti apa yang kau punya?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya agak kasar, "Limit-ku, ya," ia mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar, lalu menenggak gelas susunya, "Aku menolak segala perbuatan yang menimbulkan luka berbekas untuk waktu yang lama, seperti sayatan. Dan tidak berdarah, tentu saja, ku jamin kau lebih mengerti dibanding diriku. Lalu untuk semua aktivitas semacam cambukan, pukulan, ataupun sabetan terbatas sebanyak tiga-puluh kali untuk satu _scene_ *"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku terima, lalu apa kau ingin menambahkan atau menguranginya?"

Pandangan Baekhyun teralih ke angka satu pada dokumen, "Untuk poin satu sampai enam, aku setuju," Jawabnya, karena poin satu sampai dengan enam hanya membicarakan mengenai kesehatan diantara keduanya. Disana tertera baik dominan atau submisif harus bebas dari berbagai macam penyakit. Penyakit berat seperti jantung, misalnya. Dan dikhususkan adalah penyakit kelamin. Beruntung keduanya memenuhi persyaratan yang ada.

"Untuk poin tujuh," Baekhyun kembali membacanya.

 **7\. Dominan akan mengikat Submisif dengan menggunakan tali, borgol, dan rantai yang dapat digunakan dalam variasi tertentu.**

"Hilangkan rantai, aku tidak menyukai suaranya. Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan variasi tertentu?"

Chanyeol tetap menatap lurus Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Semacam _hogtie_ * dan menggantungkan tali di langit-langit". Baekhyun mengangguk, ia setuju dengan itu.

"Sekarang ke poin 10,"

 **10\. Submisif bersedia untuk menerima tetesan lilin pada tubuhnya.**

"Hapus itu" Bahkan membayangkan tubuhnya terkena lelehan lilinpun ia sudah tidak sanggup. Kemudian Chanyeol memblok nomor 10 dan menekan tombol _backspace_ pada laptopnya, "sudah dihapus," Katanya.

 **12\. Dominan akan menggunakan pengikat berbahan kulit, kain, atau besi sebagai aksesoris tambahan pada tubuh submisif.**

"Untuk poin 12, apa yang kau maksud dengan aksesoris tambahan? Dan hapus opsi besi"

Toples keripik itu terbuka, dan yang lebih tinggi mengambilnya beberapa, "Hanya tambahan di pergelangan kaki dan tangan mu, atau lehermu. Tujuannya hanya untuk memperindah tubuhmu"

"Leher? Apa kau bermaksud untuk melakukan _Humiliation_ * kepadaku?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya melirik pada poin nomor 13 yang mengatakan demikian.

"Bisa saja."

"Seperti apa?"

"Memerintahmu untuk menjadi hewan peliharaanku"

"Apakah aku harus mengenakan hal-hal seperti itu setiap aku berada di sini?"

Chanyeol tertawa serak, "Tidak, Baek, itu hanya akan kulakukan dalam kondisi tertentu saja"

Baiklah, Baekhyun bisa menyetujuinya kalau begitu. Matanya kembali membaca, ia menyetujui beberapa poin yang tertera di sana, hingga pada poin 18, membicarakan mengenai _safe word*_. "Dan untuk _safe word_ , aku memiliki _merah_ untuk berhenti, _kuning_ untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengambil istirahat, lalu _biru_ untuk berhenti sejenak dan kita dapat melanjutkannya lagi"

Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah ke Baekhyun, lalu ia kembali fokus kepada laptopnya, "Baiklah, telah dicatat"

Baekhyun kembali menenggak gelas susunya yang masih berisi 3/4 bagian. "Lihat poin 20, aku setuju untuk hukuman seperti tamparan di bokong dan menahan orgasme, tapi hapuskan penjepit _putting_ ". Chanyeol sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau yakin?".

Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja," katanya. "Poin 21 mengatakan bahwa kau berhak mengatur beberapa aktivitasku. Seperti apa?"

"Memastikan kau makan dengan baik dan kau tidak diizinkan untuk melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapapun kecuali aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tentu saja ia dapat menyanggupinya. Baekhyun'kan, suka makan. Dan mengenai hubungan seksual, ia bahkan pelum pernah melakukannya. Serius.

"Apakah setiap scene selalu diakhiri dengan _intercourse_ *?

"Tidak, kau bisa menggunakan _safe word_ -mu. Apakah sudah cukup?" tanya yang lebih tinggi setelah ia menyadari bahwa tadi adalah poin terakhir.

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, sedangkan Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, ia akan mencetak surat itu setelah beberapa revisi.

Tidak begitu lama, mungkin sekitar 7 menit Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan dua rangkap surat persetujuan pada tangannya, lengkap dengan dua buah materai pada masing-masing surat. Baekhyun menerimanya, ia mengambil sebuah pena dan akan menuliskan nama jelasnya di bagian bawah surat,

"Tunggu sebentar," Otomatis Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, "Semalam, di luar surat ini, kau mengirimiku _email_ perihal slave 24/7*. Apakah aku harus tinggal disini selama 7 hari 24 jam?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi aku tinggal bersama Jongdae,"

"Kau bisa memberitahunya kalau kau akan pindah"

Kerutan dalam terukir jelas di kening Baekhyun, "Tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Jongdae,. Aku,. Tidak bisa, bahkan dia tidak bisa mencuci pakaiannya sendiri" Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga membutuhkan Jongdae untuk mengantarkan tidurnya, ia tidak suka ditinggal sendiri.

Chanyeol menenggak gelas mineralnya, ia menghempaskan napasnya sedikit kasar, "Baiklah, aku memberimu izin untuk menginap di sana sekali dalam sepekan. Dan kau juga bebas mengunjunginya, asalkan sebelum jam sembilan malam kau sudah berada di sini"

Baiklah, Baekhyun pikir ia dapat mengatasinya, "Dua kali dalam satu minggu," namun ketika Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu Baekhyun memotongnya, "Anggap saja sebagai persyaratan dariku, _please_?" katanya setengah memohon.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, mengarah pada Baekhyun dan berbanding lurus dengan pandangannya. "Kemarilah," Memerintah Baekhyun datang padanya. Setelah pemuda yang lebih kecil berdiri dan hendak mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol menghadang Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tubuh tersebut ke pangkuannya.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan. Kedua kaki Baekhyun mengapit paha Chanyeol, lututnya menyentuh sofa. Manik Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tatapan Chanyeol menenggelamkannya, kelam, namun tidak menakutkan. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menyelinapkan buku-buku jarinya diantara helaian rambut yang lebih pendek, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut tersebut dari hening Baekhyun, "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan sebenarnya," Ungkap yang lebih tinggi.

"Katakan saja,"

Jemari Chanyeol masih berada di sana, membelai rambut Baekhyun, menyentuh keningnya, hingga akhirnya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan sebelah. "Tidak, akan kusimpan untuk nanti saja," Jawab Chanyeol, kemudian ia membanting tubuh Baekhyun, lalu menindihnya, membiarkan yang lebih kecil berada di bawahnya.

Untuk persekian detik Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Baekhyun penuh arti. Membuat Baekhyun merasa panas, selanjutnya Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun telah berada di atas kepalanya, terapit lurus dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi keduanya. Chanyeol menggigitnya, menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun kuat. Lidahnya masuk dan menyapu gigi-gigi bagian atas Baekhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan _lingua_ Baekhyun dan melumatnya semangat.

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tidurannya begitu Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Ciuman yang tidak begitu lama, tapi membuat tubuhnya panas, wajahnya memerah. Chanyeol sialan. Baekhyun harus mulai membiasakan hal-hal sederhana semacam ini. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol, menemukan mata Chanyeol yang menyala, "Sialan, Baek," Chanyeol mencubit pipi kenyal Baekhyun, menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Aku memiliki kelas 40 menit lagi dan artinya kau harus pulang, sekarang"

 _Dan menghentikan ini semua._

Chanyeol mengambil kontrak mereka yang berada di atas meja dan menuliskan nama jelasnya disana, "Giliranmu," Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Baekhyun, "Aku akan mengantarmu, siapkan dirimu untuk makan malam pukul tujuh nanti".

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

"Jongdae?"

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya karena mengira Jongdae sudah pulang. Ia memanggil-manggil Jongdae, namun pemuda itu tidak ia temukan dimanapun. Tidak di ruang TV, kamar, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam sore dihari senin, seharusnya Jongdae sudah tidak memiliki kelas apapun, dan biasanya pemuda itu akan menghubungi Baekhyun kalau-kalau ia akan terlambat pulang.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menerima satu pesanpun dari Jongdae. Tidak melalu telepon, _email_ ,ataupun _chat_ , tidak juga memo yang biasanya Jongdae selipkan di bawah vas bunga— yang berada di atas meja. Memo lain yang Baekhyun temukan di pintu kulkas'pun hanya berbunyi ' _susu mocca milikku, jangan diminum, ya!'_ , membuat Baekhyun mendengus melihatnya, dasar pelit.

Televisi menyala begitu Baekhyun menekan tombol _power_ pada _remote_ nya, menayangkan animasi Spongebob. Ia mulai mengabaikan ketika seekor bintang laut berwarna merah muda berbicara dalam bahasa inggris kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana,

 _Kau baik-baik saja?_

Mengirimnya ke orang yang dituju. Entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak tenang. Apalagi jika menyangkut dengan Jongdae. Ini sudah menjelang malam tapi pemuda dengan nama keluarga Kim itu tak kunjung menghubunginya. Sedikit berlebihan, memang. Namun Baekhyun merasa bahwa dorongan batinnya untuk memberi sebuah proteksi kepada Jongdae bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Baekhyun bahkan telah acuh kalau-kalau Kyungsoo kembali mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki semacam _brother complex_ kepada Jongdae.

Pada awalnya tentu saja Baekhyun membantah dengan keras, namun selanjutnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Ia hanya merindukan sosok saudara laki-laki yang pergi dari sisinya. Bukan secara harfiah Baekbeom telah tiada, namun pria yang usianya terpaut cukup jauh dengan Baekhyun itu sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di luar Korea. Biasanya Baekbeom akan kembali ke Korea tiga bulan atau enam bulan sekali. Bahkan dulu— ketika Baekhyun masih bersekolah, diantara mereka yang menjadi teman Baekhyun, hanya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kalau Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak.

Namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini Baekbeom menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya, atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri— begitulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu kakak satu-satunya itu hingga saat ini masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima bahwa Baekbeom belum mengunjunginya selama satu tahun enam bulan terakhir. Tetapi bukan berarti Baekbeom tidak menghubungi Baekhyun, tentu saja. Mereka masih melakukan komunikasi sewajarnya kakak dan adik hingga saat ini. Namun tetap saja, ia membutuhkan sosok yang nyata— yang bersedia berada disisinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam dan berpikir bahwa berada satu atap dengan Jongdae cukup menyenangkan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak mempersoalkan hal sepele semacam itu. Pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jongdae, siswa pindahan ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah tingkat dua. Dan entah berawal dari mana dan kapan, ia sudah biasa memproteksi Jongdae dengan cara-caranya.

Yah, walaupun Jongdae terkadang menyebalkan. Mereka bisa saja bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil. Seperti Jongdae yang akan ngambek parah kalau Baekhyun iseng memainkan laptopnya (ketika Jongdae sedang meninggalkan laptopnya dengan layar yang menyala) lalu menutup jendela _game_ yang mulanya terbuka disana. Atau Baekhyun yang akan meneriaki nama Jongdae lengkap dengan marganya ketika ia memergoki Jongdae meminum susu _strawberry_ yang tinggal sedikit. Mereka memang seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, Jongdaelah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan,

 _Sudah siap? 15 menit lagi akan kujemput._

Astaga, Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa kalau ia memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran perancis. Seorang pelayan mempersilakan mereka menuju satu meja begitu Chanyeol memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya. Chanyeol menatap restoran itu berkeliling, ia mendengar alunan lagu klasik dengan suara perempuan membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman, selera kakaknya boleh juga, pikirnya. Park Yoora memang sangat mencintai negara yang memiliki 'Kota Mode' di dalamnya itu. Obsesinya bahkan mengantarkan anak sulung keluarga Park tersebut untuk menempuh pendidikan strata satunya di sana. Bahkan Yoora bertekad bahwa hanya pria berdarah Perancis saja yang boleh meminangnya.

Baekhyun membaca menu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya samar. Faktanya Baekhyun memang suka makan. Namun percayalah, ia hanya seorang lokal yang mencintai produk-produk lokal. Tentu saja makanan khas Korea adalah yang terbaik, menurutnya. Bahkan dari semua menu yang tertera di sana, Baekhyun hanya pernah mencoba salah satunya; Soupe a l'oignon; sup yang dibuat dengan merebus kuah kaldu sapi yang kental yang dicampur potongan bawang putih, lalu disajikan dengan suiran daging ayam dan parutan keju di atasnya.

Sementara itu ia sama sekali sedang tidak berselera untuk menyantap hidangan berkuah. "Aku tidak yakin," Baekhyun berkata dengan tetap menatap menu, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tampaknya mengerti melambaikan tangannya, memanggil sang pelayan.

"Kami memesan Beef Bourguignon dan Foie Gras masing-masing satu, serta Creme Brulee dan Pastis untuk dua orang. Oh, segelas air mineral". Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berjalan mundur setelah ia mengatakan ' _Ya, Tuan'._

"Apa yang kau pesan?" Baekhyun penasaran, Ia hanya memastikan bahwa perutnya akan menerima makanan yang layak.

Bodoh, mana mungkin Chanyeol memesankan racun untuknya.

"Kau akan menyukainya," Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan meletakannya di atas meja, "Omong-omong, aku butuh penjelasanmu, Baek"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol, "Kalau aku tidak menemukanmu malam itu, aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk menjadi submisifku," Terang Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya begitu seorang pelayan mengantarkan sebotol minuman beralkohol dan dua buah gelas kaca. "Segelas Pastis untuk menyempurnakan malam anda berdua, Tuan," Pelayan itu menuangkan cairan yang berwarna putih kekuningan, membuat udara di sekitar mulut gelas jenuh dengan alkohol.

"Jadi, mengapa kau berubah? Seingatku bahkan dulu kau menangis di dalam kamar mandi" Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya begitu pelayan itu pergi, ia menempatkan hidungnya berada pada mulut gelas. Seakan menikmatinya, Chanyeol membiarkan aroma alkohol mendesak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

Pada mulanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, namun begitu Chanyeol membawa-bawa tentang submisif membuat telinganya menjadi lebih sensitif, kemudian memberikan stimuli ke otaknya untuk segera memahami maksud Chanyeol lalu meresponnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, "Terimakasih kepadamu, Chanyeol".

Chanyeol memang seluruhnya benar. Dulu, Baekhyun akan menangis di dalam bilik kamar mandi seusai Chanyeol melecehkannya. Ia merasa kakak kelasnya itu sudah merendahkan harga dirinya. Tapi juga ia tidak mampu menolak— memberontak.

Karena Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun takut kepada Chanyeol. Manik Chanyeol sering menggelap, menenggelamkan Baekhyun dan menusuk tengkoraknya, membuat kepalanya sering merasa pusing. Pandangan Chanyeol juga menusuk bagian tubuh yang lain, membuat Baekhyun sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol, melecehkan Baekhyun, adik kelas yang menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan dipenghujung waktu terakhir bersekolah. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kurang ajar, memang.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti,"

Pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan, "Beef Bourguignon, Foie Gras," Ia meletakkan keduanya di atas meja, "Dua Creme Brulee dan segelas air mineral, apakah ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, Tuan?" Pelayan itu tersenyum, cantik seperti dewi yang berada di dalam mimpi Baekhyun, dulu. Namun sayangnya tidak memikat Chanyeol barang sedikitpun. "Tidak, pergilah."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol kembali pada perbincangan semula, menanti penjelasan yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun memasukkan sepotong daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya, "Ini enak,"Alihnya, "Apa namanya, Chanyeol?"

"Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Kau mau kupanggil Hyung?"

Pisau di tangan Chanyeol memotong hati angsa yang tersaji di hadapannya, "Tidak, nama saja," Ia merasa seperti orang tua jika dipanggil dengan sebutan kakak. "Oh ya," Chanyeol menunjuk makanan Baekhyun dengan garpunya, "Itu disebut Beef Bourguignon, dimasak cukup lama dengan anggur merah"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia hanya ingin menikmati makanannya. "Pelan-pelan saja, dia tidak akan lari, kok" Chanyeol terkekeh, mengambil sehelai tissue dan membersihkan ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"Ini sangat enak, tahu" Baekhyun membela diri. Tapi tetap saja, makanan Korea adalah favoritnya.

"Aku tahu, kok." Chanyeol meletakkan sikunya di atas meja, jemarinya bertautan seperti orang yang sedang berdoa. Memandangi Baekhyun seperti ini jauh lebih nikmat daripada hati angsa di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasa risih, ia mendongak, "Apa? Kau mau?" Kemudian ia mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol, "Aku sudah memiliki ini," Tangan Chanyeol mengangkat segelas Pastis, lalu menenggaknya perlahan.

Baekhyun ikut mencobanya, ia mengambil gelas dan menenggak gelas itu. Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral kepada Baekhyun begitu melihat air wajah Baekhyun yang berubah, "Itu berkadar 45%, tidak terlalu keras, kau tahu" Ujar Chanyeol mengejek.

Sedangkan yang lebih kecil mendengus melihatnya. _Cih, tidak terlalu keras apanya_ , kata Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun memang masih bisa mengkonsumsi alkohol. Tetapi ia bukan seorang maniak, ini sudah cukup pahit, menurutnya. Padahal menurut Chanyeol ini manis.

"Aku dapat melihat benang kusut diwajahmu," Chanyeol kembali mengejek.

"Si sombong menyebalkan,"

Kemudian Chanyeol menuangkan sedikit air ke dalam gelas yang berisi Pastis, "Ini seharusnya dicampurkan dengan air, orang-orang biasanya menyukainya. Cobalah"

Baekhyun menenggaknya, ia merasa ini lebih baik, "Dan kau?"

" _Pure_ "

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali memasukkan daging sapi ke dalam mulut. "Eh, Chanyeol," panggilnya. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya mengangkat wajahnya, masih menikmati minuman beralkohol itu, "Mengenai aku yang tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapapun. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan yang lainnya?"

"Beri aku contoh,"

Sepotong daging sapi kembali memasuki mulut Baekhyun, "Barpacaran,"

"Apa kau memilikinya?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah seperti itu,"

Lalu Baekhyun mendengus, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum santai. "Aku seorang yang normal, oke? Kau tidak adil, tahu."

 _Kau egois, menyebalkan, dan diktator._ Tentu saja yang dimaksudkan 'normal' oleh Baekhyun adalah suatu kebutuhan akan seseorang pendamping— dalam hal ini adalah menyangkut perasaan, dan bukan hanya sekedar kebutuhan seksual ataupun kepuasan. "Kau bahkan memilikinya satu," Lanjut Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol sebelah naik, "Siapa?"

"Luhan-Hyung?"

Kemudian Chanyeol terbahak. Keras. Hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan botol Pastis yang berada di sana.

 **ToBeContinued...**

Ada yang berkata padaku bahwa hidup kita tidak begitu berarti,

Berlalu begitu cepat dan hilang seperti hembusan angin.

Ada yang berkata bahwa waktu telah begitu jahat,

Menggunakan kesedihan kita sebagai penghangat.

Namun seseorang berkata kepadaku— bahwa kau mencintaiku lagi.

 **Carla Bruni - Quelqu'un m'a dit**

Catatan

 **Limit** : Batasan-batasan yang dimiliki oleh seorang submisif/slave. Dan dengan limit itulah si dominan dilarang untuk melanggar batasan si sub.

 **Scene** : adegan. Kegiatan BDSM yang dilakukan.

 **Hogtie** : ikatan yang dilakukan dengan menahan kedua tangan dan kaki di belakang tubuh - ini dilakukan oleh Baek di Ch.2 :P Untuk visualisasi bisa klik: fc08. deviantart fs70/ f/ 2013/ 208/ b/ a/ hogtied_ commission_ by_ geekling- d6ff1b7. jpg(hilangkan spasi yang ada)

 **Humiliation** : Teknik merendahkan martabat submisif untuk dengan memposisikan dirinya sebagai bukan manusia (misal; hewan, benda, perabotan, dll)

 **Intercourse** : Hubungan seksual (masuknya penis ke dalam miss.V). Tapi dikarenakan mereka berkelamin sama, udah pada tahulah yaa masuknya kemana lol~

 **24/7** : Tanpa batasan waktu, dengan atau tanpa hubungan seksual. Dimaksudkan hubungan mereka bukan sekedar hubungan Dom-Sub yang temporer (sekali jalan bubar), tetapi hubungan Dom-Sub yang tetap dan berkelanjutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiksss ya Chapter empaaat~

Hallo yaaa cemansss~~

Mungkin ada beberapa kata2 baru, tapi itu aku sudah kasih penjelasannya kan ya wk.

Aku mau tanya dong, udah bisa kejawab kan ya gimana dulu Chanyeol-Baekhyun jaman sekolah? Wkw

Sedikit cerita ya, dalam BDSM, dominan emang memegang kendali (yah namanya juga dominan ya wkw), dan sub yang di pihak pasrah ckc. Tapi walaupun dominan punya kendali, sub juga punya batasan (limit) yang gak boleh dilanggar oleh dominan. Dan sub juga punya kata2 ajaib (safe words) sebagai penanda kalau dia gatahan, gakuat, atau ingin mengakhiri scene.

Terusssss, kenapa aku di chapter ini malah ngejelasin masalah kontrak mereka? Karena BDSM ini berasaskan **SSC (Safe-Sane-Consensual)**. Jadi, BDSM ini dilakukan dengan aman, masuk akal (bagi pelakunya), dan disetujui oleh semua pihak (Dom &Sub). Makanya mereka harus menyetujui mana2 aja yang boleh dilakukan/digunakan, atau yang gak boleh. Ini bertujuan untuk kenyamanan bersama.

Sudah ya, hayati lelah, bang~ /apasih?

Anyway aku lagi berbunga2 gegara akhir2 ini momen Chanbaek bertebaran dimana2 yeaaaay!

Thankieeeee ya yang sudah bersedia foll, fav, review~~

Bye!

.

 **Mind to Review?:)**


	5. First! Scene 1

**S M {5}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **[[M-SCENE inside]]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kedua** tangan Baekhyun terlipat dengan sempurna di depan dada. Ia menatap jalanan lurus-lurus. Ia diam, mendengarkan suara radio yang memutar tembang lawas. Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Chanyeol menertawakannya, tadi, membuat Baekhyun merasa tawa itu berlebihan. Terbahak. Dan terlihat menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun masih ngambek, sudah terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Habis, salah sendiri kenapa pemuda kecil itu menyimpulkan kalau Luhan adalah pacar Chanyeol.

Kan jadinya Chanyeol ingin tertawa, mana mau dia dengan pemuda bermata rusa yang menyebalkan, licik, dan bermulut layaknya ibu-ibu, seperti Luhan ini? Terlebih dia adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Kabar baiknya Luhan dan Chanyeol dulu, waktu masih anak-anak, mereka dibesarkan bersama. Jadi, kejadian Luhan yang suka buang air kecil di celana, atau ngompol diwaktu tidur masih teringat jelas dipikiran Chanyeol. Jadi, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di neraka selama lima menit daripada harus berkencan dengan Luhan.

Dasar hiperbolis.

"Kau menyebalkan," Dengan masih melipat kedua tangannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang fokus pada jalanan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk meluruskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang beraspal. Ia tersenyum senang, tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah.

Jelas saja Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah. Baekhyun malah sedikit lega. Jadi, kan'Baekhyun tidak akan dicap sebagai laki-laki genit yang mengoda kekasih orang lain.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyum Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh sang pelaku, "Bukannya kau sedang marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura perduli, padahal jelas-jelas dia sedang mengejek yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, seperti anak bebek yang mencibir. Chanyeol memang menyebalkan, walau tidak benar-benar menyebalkan, sejujurnya. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melayangkan jari tengahnya kepada Chanyeol, ia terkejut karena Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat.

Memegang kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan, dan kemudian menemukan bibir tipis itu dengan miliknya— Chanyeol.

Ini mengejutkan, sebenarnya. Tapi toh Baekhyun tetap akan menikmatinya.

Baekhyun membiarkan milik Chanyeol menyesap bibir atasnya. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan untuk lidah Chanyeol berada di dalamnya. Lidah Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dan menggesekkannya sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rongga yang gelap itu. Kemudian Chanyeol membenturkan lidahnya pada daging pipi bagian dalam Baekhyun, merasakan daging kenyal yang kemudian menjadi favoritnya. Chanyeol juga menyentuh gigi-gigi geraham Baekhyun yang tidak terasa tajam, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan lidah Baekhyun.

Mereka saling membelit. Otot-otot lidah mereka menegang, seakan sedang berkontraksi dan menjadi lebih kaku dari biasanya. Ujung lidah Chanyeol menggesek permukaan atas lidah Baekhyun, merasakan tekstur pori-pori yang ada disana. Kasar, tapi membuatnya seperti melayang. Tangan Baekhyun sudah berada pada sisi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol, berpegangan pada kemeja yang pemuda itu kenakan.

Kedua adam itu terus melanjutkan aktivitas mereka hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol secara paksa. Chanyeol yang melihat bahwa lampu hijau telah menyala'pun kemudian menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Sialan, salahkan mobil-mobil dibelakang mereka yang membunyikan klakson secara berentet, tadi.

Mereka tidak benar-benar salah, sebenarnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang tidak tahu diri, berciuman ketika mereka sedang terjebak lampu merah di jalanan yang ramai.

Baekhyun kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap jalanan, "Ya, aku marah padamu dan rasanya ingin menggantungmu di tali jemuran nenekku," Katanya, sakratis.

Sayangnya bagi Chanyeol Baekhyun terlihat imut seperti itu. "Kau tidak ingin melihat nenekmu mendapat serangan jantung mendadak, kan?" Kata Chanyeol. Tentu saja apa yang dia lontarkan itu memiliki arti yang lain. "Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku yang melakukan itu kepadamu," Lanjut Chanyeol memperjelas perkataannya. "Apa kau mau mampir terlebih dahulu ke apartemenku?"

Manik Baekhyun melirik jam digital pada mobil Chanyeol, satu jam menuju tengah malam. "Tapi aku memiliki kelas pagi, besok"

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 20 menit untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah, dan sebenarnya ia sudah terlelap, tadi. Sayangnya ia kembali bermimpi— mimpi abstrak yang mengganggunya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tadi, Baekhyun akan benar-benar menjerit kalau saja ia tidak segera terjaga dari tidurnya.

Ia memimpikan bahwa di kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya di sekitar tempat tidurnya sudah berubah menjadi kubangan lumpur hidup. Lumpur hidup yang sudah siaga untuk menelannya hidup-hidup. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit, mengeluarkan _tone_ tertinggi yang ia punya. Ia sudah berteriak memanggil semua orang yang dikenalnya, tadi, di dalam mimpinya. Namun tak ada satupun yang mendekat. Tidak Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, ataupun Chanyeol.

Ia memang suka memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, tapi masalahnya hal seperti itulah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pernah suatu saat, ia bermimpi sedang berlari, menyembunyikan diri dari zombie yang ingin memakannya. Zombie yang hingga saat ini masih tervisualisasi secara jelas dalam pikirannya. Ukuran tubuh yang seperti manusia pada umumnya, kulit putih pucat, pakaian yang berantakan, mata membulat yang seakan ingin keluar, cipratan darah yang sudah mengering menempel pada kulitnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa bulu kuduknya semakin meremang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu sosok zombie dalam mimpinya terlintas. Itu menyeramkan, dan membuatnya takut. Takut kalau-kalau makluk itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupan nyata, dan memakan Baekhyun. Atau ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya ia melihat sang zombie, lalu memakan tubuh ringkihnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia memilih untuk mengambil segelas air daripada memikirkan zombie kelaparan yang nyatanya hanya sebuah imajinasi. Namun kaki Baekhyun melangkah ke arah pintu utama dan senyumannya tersungging begitu ia melihat sepasang sepatu sudah tertata rapi di rak.

Yang artinya Jongdae sudah pulang.

Setelah Baekhyun mengambil air, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di depan kamarnya."Jongdae?" Panggilnya lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam,

Akhirnya Baekhyun menerobos masuk begitu ia mengetahui bahwa pintu tidak dikunci. Ia melihat Jongdae, pemuda itu telah terpejam di atas tempat tidurnya. Lampu kamar yang sepenuhnya telah mati menandakan bahwa pemuda itu memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jongdae? Kau sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Alhasil ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban sebuah dengkuran halus Jongdae.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah dan ia naik ke atas tempat tidur Jongdae, ikut menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya suhu di kamar Jongdae. Kepala Baekhyun sudah menempel pada bantal yang berada di sebelah Jongdae. "Jongdae?" Baekhyun memanggil. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, sebenarnya. Ia hanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang sendiri.

"Hmm?"

Tapi siapa sangka Jongdae sebenarnya belum benar-benar terlelap. Lagian, Jongdae'kan bukan tipikal orang yang tidur seperti orang mati, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Hening.

"Aku ingin bertemu,"

Jongdae membuka matanya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"dengannya" Lanjut Baekhyun, menatap tempelan-tempelan berbentuk bulan dan bintang di langit-langit kamar Jongdae, bersifat menyala dalam ruangan yang gelap. Perbuatannya.

Akhirnya Jongdae meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, namun sebelumnya ia menyalakan lampu tidur berwarna oranye yang berada di dekat Baekhyun. Ia jelas tahu, Baekhyun tidak suka gelap. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun menempelkan bulan dan bintang pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Jongdae tidak menyukai itu. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, menurutnya.

Tapi biarlah, karena Baekhyunlah yang menginginkannya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sudah tiga minggu ini Baekbeom tidak menghubunginya. Terkadang ia ingin menghubungi kakaknya itu terlebih dulu. Tapi masalahnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia gengsi. Baekbeom bukan lagi sosok yang sama saat Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Jongdae tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia menaikkan selimut Baekhyun agar sampai pada lehernya. Lihat saja, bereka seperti keluarga beruang yang bisa dilihat dianimasi untuk anak-anak.

"Jongdae, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini tanpa aku?"

Manik Jongdae kembali terbuka, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Jongdae dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meringkuk di bawah selimut yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat. "Tidak, tidurlah"

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

 **Kyungsoo** dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan bersantai disebuah cafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari kampus. Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam, melukiskan awan putih dengan sinar oranye yang memanjakan manik Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia mengerutkan kening, memandangi sebuah kertas yang tadi dibagikan oleh dosennya. "Aku yakin aku mengerjakannya dengan benar," Gumamnya sambil tetap mengkoreksi jawabannya, oh, ini sudah kali ke lima belas, membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Itu memang salah" Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan demikian entah keberapa kalinya. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Ia ngotot kalau jawabannya itu benar dan tidak terima mendapat nilai B.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum lima jari sambil menatap ponselnya. "Jongin akan menraktirku seporsi ramen jumbo kalau aku berhenti membahas masalah nilai kuisku," Jawab Baekhyun lalu memamerkan _chat_ dari Jongin kepada Kyungsoo.

Oh. Yasudah.

Kyungsoo akhirnya diam, sedikit terganggu dan memagut-magutkan kepalanya. "Eh, Baek..", panggilnya. "Sudah sampai mana?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Apanya?"

"Kau dengan Jongin, bodoh."

"Kenapa aku harus dengan Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau tidak harus dengan Jongin?"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menarik rambut Kyungsoo, sebal. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh makna, mengingat akan satu hal baru disadarinya. "Apa aku harus dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Dia itu aneh, tahu. Tariannya seperti kingkong,"

"Tapi itu seksi,"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang, "Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak"

"Wajahmu memerah," Lalu Baekhyun mengetikkan beberapa kata pada ponselnya. "Aku akan mengirimnya kepada Jongin," Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo, membuat bola mata Kyungsoo hampir keluar sambil berteriak 'jangan'.

Tapi terlambat, Baekhyun sudah menekan opsi _send_.

 **Aku akan menerimanya asal kau tidak keberatan kalau Kyungsoo bergabung dengan kita.**

Decakan pelan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, Baekhyun seenaknya saja. Tapi, dia cukup senang. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menyukai si hitam ini?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus. Sengaja membuat Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah. "Kenapa kau beranggapan aku dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menyesap jus jeruknya, "Zitao?"

Lalu Baekhyun mendengus. Zitao, anak itu memang suka menyimpulkan secara sepihak. Bahkan karena Zitao pulalah yang membuat Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Luhan. Baekhyun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya begitu melihat Kyungsoo tidak memerhatikannya. Ia berbalik, ikut untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilihat Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol di sana, berdiri dibelakang sebelah kanan Baekhyun dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna krem. "Hai," Sapa pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan memberikan senyuman dan anggukkan yang sopan.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku membawa Baekhyun pergi?"

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol. Ia menatap ruangan itu berkeliling, melihat ruang tamu dan ruang bersantai yang hanya dibatasi oleh sekat, "Kau bisa ke sana kalau kau mau,"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menurutinya dan masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam dati apartemen itu. Ini bahkan lebih besar dari apartemennya dengan Jongdae, hampir dua kali lipatnya, mungkin. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri sebuah benda berwarna hitam, "Kau memiliki ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi, kau belajar untuk memainkan piano?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak, itu hanya pajangan saja" Jawabnya tanpa memberi tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bebas menggunakannya, Baek,"

Lalu mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar menyala. Ia kemudian duduk dan mulai menyentuh permukaan tuts-tuts piano dengan jarinya.

 **Heart beats fast**

 **Colors and prom-misses**

 **How to be brave?**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya begitu ia menyelesaikan satu lagu dan melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya fokus. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau tahu?" Chanyeol menyentuh rahang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan yang satunya meraih jemari Baekhyun "Ini begitu terlihat indah, tadi" Kata Chanyeol seraya mengelus jari-jari lentik itu.

"Tapi akan lebih indah jika ini berada di sini,"

Setengah jari telunjuk Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisapnya, seakan itu adalah lolipop dengan perisa alkohol. Rasa favoritnya. Kemudian Chanyeol membiarkan lidahnya bertubrukkan dengan kuku bening Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu panjang. Lidahnya dapat mengenali dengan jelas garis-garis pembatas pada buku-buku jari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan telunjuk itu dari mulutnya kemudian menggantinya dengan memasukkan jari yang lain ke dalam mulut. Hingga pada jari kelima.

Sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan kelingking Baekhyun, ia melirik wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun memasukkan bibir atasnya ke dalam mulut, membiarkan gigi-giginya bergesekan dengan benda kenyal tapi tipis itu. Matanya sayu, ia tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sialan. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya begitu melihat manik Baekhyun yang sayu, seakan pasrah dan itu membuat libidonya tiba-tiba saja bangkit.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti, ia memandangi tempat tidur milik Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di ambang pintu. "Kau ke sanalah," Ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk tempat tidur. Baekhyun menurut, berjalan dan kemudian menempatkan bokongnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Maniknya tidak terlepas dari Chanyeol, memerhatikan pemuda tinggi itu sedang membuka lemari yang berada di kamar itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menutup kemali pintu lemari begitu ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda kecil itu. Chanyeol memperlihatkan benda-benda yang dibawanya, "Semua ini masih baru, kau tahu?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Matanya tetap melihat Chanyeol, pemuda yang sedang lurus-lurus menatapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, ia meletakkan benda-benda yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur dan jemarinya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh, kepalanya mendongak menatap manik Baekhyun, sedikit bergetar.

Sialan, Baekhyun sedikit grogi, rupanya.

Terlebih ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh kancing terbawah pada kemejanya.

Satu persatu kancing milik Baekhyun menanggalkan lubang yang seharusnya, perbuatan Chanyeol, tentu saja. Hingga pada mata kancing teratas itu sudah terlepas, Ia menanggalkan kemeja itu dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap tubuh Baekhyun, berkulit putih, dan cukup berlemak. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan perut Baekhyun yang kenyal.

Chanyeol menyentuh leher bagian kiri Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya, mengecupinya hingga bibir itu berpindah tempat di bahu Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol meraih ujung sabuk yang Baekhyun kenakan, melepaskan pengaitnya dan memberikan instruksi kepada Baekhyun untuk mengangkat bokongnya— agar celana itu terlepas dari tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun malu, tentu saja. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih pekat.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bertelanjang secara bulat di hadapan orang lain— kecuali ibunya, tentu saja, saat dia masih kanak-kanak. Ditambah kini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, yang matanya mulai menyala, seakan ingin memakan bulat-bulat tubuh bulatnya.

Tuh, kan.. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah tali seperti tambang berwarna gading dan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Kau cukup gemuk, rupanya" Kata yang lebih tinggi. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya, "Jongdae sering mengatakan itu," Jawab Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mulai memutar untaian pertama tali pada pergelangan kedua tangannya dan mengikat simpul pertama. "Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari?" Kini Chanyeol mulai menyimpulkan tali pada putaran kedua di kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Tiga," Baekhyun tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kembali jadwal makannya. "Lalu ditambah dengan makanan ringan dan susu srawberry, biasanya" Tambahnya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau cukup kuat untuk hal seperti itu, ya" katanya, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Baekhyun benar-benar seorang yang konsumtif. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari, seakan itu adalah sebuah jawaban.

"Sudah," kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, melihat bahwa separuh lengan bawahnya telah terlilit tali dengan sempurna. "Apakah terlalu kencang?", Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Kau akan mengenakan ini," Chanyeol mengambil sebuah benda yang terbuat dari karet pipih berwarna hitam yang bentuknya melingkar, seperti ban sepeda. Di salah satu sisi lingkaran karet itu terpasang sebuah lingkaran besi berdiameter 7 sentimeter dengan bagian tengah yang bolong.

Itu adalah _mouthgag_ , Chanyeol memasangkan karet itu pada Baekhyun, setelah karet itu terpasang, ia memasukkan penyumpal mulut yang terbuat dari besi.

"Berdirilah,"

Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol dengan ekor mata yang tetap mengawasi Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mengambil sebuah cambuk, berbentuk seperti kemoceng, dengan ujung-ujungnya yang terbuat tali yang melilit berdiameter kurang dari satu senti dengan panjang sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter, dan berjumlah banyak. Namun sebelum Chanyeol menggunakan cambuk itu, ia menutup kedua mata Baekhyun menggunakan kain berwarna hitam.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di pipi sebelah kanannya. Itu adalah Chanyeol, sebenarnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun menggunakan cambuknya. Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan cambuk itu turun, menyentuh leher hingga ujung bahunya, dan menuruni lengan atasnya hingga pada ujung jari tengahnya. Baekhyun setengah tertawa begitu cambuk tersebut mengelus bagian dada dan perutnya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa benar-benar tertawa karena mulutnya sudah tersumpal dengan besi. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan cambuk itu dengan gerakan zig zag yang cepat, membuat sensasi geli yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Kekehan Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar itu tidak berhenti begitu saja karena kini cambuk tersebut tengah mengelus daerah punggungnya. Itu geli, serius! Namun beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh Baekhyun menegang, Chanyeol melayangkan cambuknya tidak tanggung-tanggung tepat pada bokong Baekhyun yang menggembung.

Perih, tapi disitulah titiknya. Baekhyun ingin lebih. "Haan," Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memanggil Chanyeol, ia tersadar kalau mulutnya sudah terhalangi lingaran besi yang menghambat ecapannya.

Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mencambuk punggung Baekhyun kuat beberapa kali. Hingga kulit Baekhyun terasa panas. Baekhyun mendengar langkah Chanyeol yang berpindah ke hadapan pemuda yang lebih kecil. Ia kembali melayang cambuknya di paha Baekhyun. Benar-benar perih, dan membuat Baekhyun merasa senang. Ia ingin melihat Chanyeol, sayangnya ia tidak bisa, hanya hitam yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Padahal, untuk beberapa waktu Chanyeol akan terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan, menurutnya.

Dan entah bagaimana kronologinya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, melewati lubang pada lingkaran besi yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun. Itu Chanyeol, lidahnya terulur dan mencari milik Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasakan kubangan saliva Baekhyun yang tertampung di dasar mulut Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan lidah Baekhyun, membelitnya meski lidah Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bebas, sebenarnya. Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena besi itu menggalangi aktivitasnya, padahal itu adalah perbuatannya sendiri, bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan hanya _stuck_ sampai di situ.

"Keluarkan dia, Baek" Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengakhiri aktivitasnya memerintah Baekhyun demikian. Baekhyun yang sedang menjadi penurut'pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, yang tentu saja tidak dapat Baekhyun lihat. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan memajukannya, membiarkan benda tidak bertulang milik Baekhyun itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hangat. Lalu Chanyeol menghisap lidah baekhyun kuat, hingga Baekhyun merasa lidahnya mengering.

Chanyeol mengakhirnya begitu perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Menungging, Baek."

Baekhyun pun melakukan yang diinstruksikan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya yang terikat sedikit membuatnya kesusahan, namun ia masih dapat menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangan dan kakinya merasakan suhu marmer yang mendingin akibat terkena AC. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Hei, ke mana Chanyeol?

Oh, ternyata Chanyeol tadi berlari ke kamar mandi dan kini ia keluar dengan membawa benda yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Sebuah alat suntik berukuran besar dengan warna putih, namun tidak ada jarum pada ujungnya. Alat suntik itu telah terisi air hingga batas maksimal.

"Sudah siap?" Lalu Chanyeol bersimpuh tepat di belakang Baekhyun yang sedang menungging. Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawabnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Ini kali pertamanya ia melakukan scene, ingat?

Lalu Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu benda menerobos memasuki anusnya.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit, tentu saja.

Ia kaget. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun ia tidak bisa. Benda itu keras, kaku, dan cukup besar untuk tercengkeram oleh anusnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa bagian itu ngilu. Ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi ereksinya sudah mulai menegang, dan kegiatan yang terakhir Chanyeol lakukan membuat ereksi Baekhyun semakin tegang.

Dan tegak.

Menggantung dengan indah. Karena Baekhyun memang sedang menungging.

Pikiran Baekhyun mengenai sesuatu yang mendesak pada penisnya teralih begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin memenuhi saluran analnya, memberi rangsang kepada otot-otot disana yang berbentuk seperti cincin. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang dingin itu adalah cairan begitu ia merasakan sesuatu telah meluber ke luar anusnya.

Jelas saja, karena Chanyeol tengah memasukkan alat suntik tersebut ke dalam anus Baekhyun, ia memasukkannya dari mulut alat suntik tersebut. Hingga setelah separuh bagian alat suntik sudah masuk, Chanyeol menekan pompanya hingga air yang semula berada di dalam pun mencuat ke luar melalui mulut alat suntik. Begitu semua air sudah keluar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan alat suntik tersebut dari anus Baekhyun tanpa hati-hati, sehingga ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam, walaupun tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol melirik penis Baekhyun yang sudah tegang. Ia meraihnya dan meremas kencang, membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin tegang. Tersenyum puas, Chanyeol mengurutnya teratur, membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa pening, sesuatu yang mendesak, bergetar hingga pada akhirnya cairan putih yang kental tersembur ke luar dari batang ereksi Baekhyun dan mengotori lantai marmer tersebut.

.

Baekhyun terus mengatupkan mulutnya begitu semua alat milik Chanyeol terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia merasakan otot-otot di mulutnya sangat pegal, bagaimanapun ia tertahan untuk terus membuka mulutnya sepanjang scene yang mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol mengambil kemeja Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, ia membuka suatu wadah dan mengoleskan isinya pada beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang memerah. "Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan," Baekhyun menjawab. Memar pada tubuhnya memang terlihat, sedikit ngilu setelah semuanya telah usai. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengenakan kembali pakaiannya setelah ia selesai mengoleskan saleb yang tadi dibawanya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan mata kancing kemeja miliknya ke lubang yang seharusnya. "Kyungsoo pasti akan menanyakan banyak hal tentangmu, apa yang harus aku jawab?"

Oh, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengerti maksud Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang harus kau katakan. Biarkan saja dia menganggap pemikirannya benar".

"Bahkan jika dia ataupun orang lain menganggap kita memiliki hubungan khusus?"

 _Hubungan yang bukan berdasarkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi, bukan bersifat saling menguntungkan, bukan untuk kepuasan, dan bukan untuk menyelaraskan gaya hidup_ (BDSM) _._

 _Melainkan hubungan yang berdasarkan perasaan. Perasaan yang dilengkapi dengan mutualisme pada masing-masing pihak_.

Begitu maksud Baekhyun.

"Ya," Chanyeol menjawab.

Baiklah.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued...**

.

.

.

Jantungku berdebar kencang

Warna-warni dan janji-janji

Bagaimana agar berani?

Bagaimana aku bisa cinta saat aku takut jatuh?

 **Cristina Perri – A Thousand Years**

 **.**

 **.**

Unbetaed. Jadi maaf ya kalau semisal kalian menemukan typo wk.

Aku juga lagi gak mood buat masukin intercourse buat scene diatas. Haha. Sengaja. Perlu diinget ya cemaaans, BDSM itu gak selalu mengarah sama hubungan seksual (intercouse).

Menurut kalian, apa FF ini perlu hiatus untuk beberapa waktu? Karena aku ga bisa jamin apa di beberapa ch depan bakalan ada m-scene atau gak. Tolongss di jawab ya lol.

Thankieeeee~

Mohon masukan, kritik, ataupun sarannya, ya...:)

Btw, jangan panggil aku author, atau thor, ya.. cukup panggil aku kakak atau adik aja lol *slap* aku 95L.

.

.

.

 **Teruntuk :**

realbaekhyunne, Vanilla92, Re. Tao : Wah kalian nyimak ceritanya 50 shades ya? Aku juga ada baca novelnya ahaha. tapi baru sampai darker hal 40an. hehe. aku rasa, jalan cerita ini sama itu cukup beda, sih.. terus utk kararakter tokohnya, bisa dinilai sendiri. hehe.. untuk kontrak, ada beberapa poin yang aku lihat dari situ memang, wk (ngaku jugaaa), tapi aku masukin mengenai kontrak agar reader ngerti, kalau dalam bdsm itu gak semena2 cuma nyakitin satu pihak aja. tapi pihak yang di sakitin pun harus bersedia. :V

realbaekhyunne : Thankieeeee atas masukannya, bisa dipertimbangkan utk scene2 selanjutnya :D

ShinKUrai : Hellooo~~ wah wah.. aku cukup tertarik, sih, tapi bukan sebagai pelaku.. hehe~~ anyway thankieeee atas masukannya.. bisa dipertimbangkan utk scene2 selanjutnya :D

.

.

Bye!


	6. Dulu, Baekhyun

**S M {6}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist, BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jongdae** ngambek beneran,

Serius!

Lihat saja, dia sudah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, matanya secara lurus menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan animasi _One Piece_ , dan kedua tangannya sudah terlipat sempurna di depan dada.

Baekhyun mencicit, melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu takut-takut.

"Jongdae?" Toh akhirnya Baekhyun memanggil juga. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak menanggapinya, menganggap tak ada siapapun yang berbicara.

Tangan Baekhyun mengibas tepat di hadapan wajah Jongdae. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu tidak menanggapinya. "Jongdae," Baekhyun kembali memanggil, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Dan Jongdae tidak kunjung menoleh padanya.

Akhirnya anak laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Byun itupun berdiri, berkacak pinggang di hadapan Jongdae, menghadang dengan menutupi televisi menggunakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun merebut _remote_ yang berada pada genggaman Jongdae dan mematikan televisi. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, "Kita akan berbicara baik-baik".

Sayangnya Jongdae tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sebal. "Jongdae, ku mohon" Katanya seraya duduk kembali di sebelah Jongdae.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa yang tadi kau sebutkan,"

Jongdae menoleh, masih menatap Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, memastikan bahwa memang itu yang ingin didengar oleh Jongdae.

"Kau yang merengek padaku untuk tinggal denganmu, ingat?"

 _Ya._

"Tapi aku akan menginap di sini dua kali dalam seminggu".

"Kenapa tidak kau yang menginap di sana dua kali dalam seminggu?"

 _Karena itulah kesepakatannya._

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Kau tidak menjawab," Tambahnya.

 _Bukan begitu, Jongdae_.

"Chanyeol adalah penyebab hal-hal bodoh yang dulu kau lakukan, ingat?"

 _Ya._ Pemuda bermata sipit itupun mengangguk.

Akhirnya Jongdae berdiri dengan tetap menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau-kalau kau berbuat bodoh lagi karena Park Chanyeol itu," Lalu Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya, "Terserah padamu saja."

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur. Ia diam berdiri di balik pintu tepat setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Kepala Jongdae terangkat, menatap tempelan bintang dan bulan berwarna hijau pudar di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak sedang menunggu Baekhyun mengejarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya butuh ruang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka galeri. Menampakkan gambar sesesok pemuda yang belum dikenalnya. Seorang anak dari kenalan ibunya. Dan kemudian Jongdae mendial nomor ibunya.

"Ibu? Bagaimana kalau aku besok bertemu dengan dia?"

Jongdae memutuskan sambungan begitu sang ibu memekik senang dan memujinya sebagai anak yang patuh. Bagaimana tidak, baru tadi siang Jongdae menolaknya keras.

 _Ya, terserah padanya saja._

Bahkan bila seorang Park Chanyeol itu lebih berarti.

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang berada di depan pintu kamarnya, hendak berbalik untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tetapi pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya dan menekan kenop pintu kamarnya ke bawah, lalu memasukinya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna cokelat, ia baru saja membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia menyampirkan handuk dikedua bahunya dan kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Baekhyun jelas tahu, Jongdae benar-benar sedang mengambek. Ini bukan permainan marah-marahan yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Dan disaat seperti ini, ia tahu bahwa lebih baik ia tidak mengusik Jongdae. Pemuda itu selalu menggunakan waktu sendirinya pada kondisi-kondisi tertentu.

 _Chanyeol adalah penyebab hal-hal bodoh yang dulu kau lakukan, ingat?_

Ya, Jongdae memang benar.

Dulu, Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Sangat tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol. Kakak kelas yang cukup menjadi perhatian siswi-siswi dikelasnya. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, sebenarnya. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, bagaimana kronologinya, Chanyeol menghampiri dan masuk kedalam kehidupan sekolahnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun senang karena kakak kelasnya itu bersedia untuk berteman dengannya, si siswa kelas satu. Baekhyun bahkan mengenalkan Chanyeol dan temannya Chanyeol— Kris kepada Kyungsoo dan Zitao. Chanyeol yang baik, ramah, dan pandai bergurau, menurutnya.

Sampai-sampai Baekhyun saja hampir terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Ya, semua itu akan terjadi jika saja Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang lain. Sosok yang angkuh, egois, dan ditaktor. Pada suatu ketika Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggungnya terbentur dengan papan tulis. Chanyeol berteriak padanya, murka karena melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang ketua kelasnya— Kim Joon Myeon. Dengan tetap menggunakan nada tertinggi dari suara _baritone_ nya, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Miliknya.

Dan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa kakak kelasnya itu menaruh perhatian padanya.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol akan terus menghampirinya. Pemuda tinggi itu berubah menjadi sosok nomor satu yang tidak ingin Baekhyun temui. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi berteriak, memang. Namun ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun, yang membuat tubuhnya merasa sakit.

Chanyeol akan membawanya ke suatu ruangan setiap mereka berpapasan. Pemuda tinggi itu akan memukulnya dengan berbagai macam benda yang ia temukan, menampar pipinya hingga meninggalkan warna merah di kedua bantalan empuk itu, menciumnya secara paksa, atau menggigit Baekhyun hingga bagian tubuhnya berdarah. Terkadang Chanyeol juga akan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya. Tidak sampai benar-benar melakukan hubungan seksual, tetapi pemuda itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terangsang dan kemudian menyiksa kemaluan Baekhyun. Menancapkan kukunya pada pada batang milik Baekhyun, atau mengikat kuat buah zakar Baekhyun menggunakan karet gelang.

Baekhyun jelas tidak menyukai semua itu, tentunya ia ingin memberontak. Tapi siapa sangka, Chanyeol yang setengah berbisik padanya, dengan menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah bersentuhan dengan pipi mulus Baekhyun, mengancamnya untuk tidak melawan ataupun menceritakan segala yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua kepada siapapun. Dan sayangnya Baekhyun hanyalah anak sekolah menengah tingkat pertama yang penakut. Ia akan segera menciut hanya dengan satu gertakan. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena mau tidak mau menurut saja dengan semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Park Chanyeol kepadanya. Setelahnya Baekhyun akan menangis di dalam bilik toilet. Selalu seperti itu.

Bahkan Baekhyun membiarkan saja ketika Kyungsoo dan Zitao menganggap dirinya dan Chanyeol tengah berkencan.

Chanyeol terus berlaku demikian, sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pemuda tinggi itu pikirkan, apakah Chanyeol marah kepadanya hingga berlaku demikian? Apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Chanyeol marah? Mengapa air wajah Chanyeol terlihat senang ketika ia melakukan hal kejam seperti itu? Baekhyun hanya akan bertanya dalam diam, ia tidak berani untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih menyeramkan dari monster yang pernah berada dalam mimpi kanak-kanaknya, menurutnya.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, di penghujung semester genap, Chanyeol datang dan berkata untuk tidak menghubunginya. Dia benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan tidak saling menyapa ketika berpapasan. Seperti dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal.

Baekhyun senang bukan main, tentu saja. Ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun sampai mengadakan _pajamas party_ dengan Kyungsoo dan Zitao untuk merayakannya. Walaupun kedua anak ini berpikir itu adalah acara untuk menghibur Baekhyun yang baru saja putus dengan Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol bahkan seujung kukupun di hari setelah acara kelulusan.

Harusnya Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Baekhyun baik-baik saja, secara fisik. Ia juga tidak merasa terancam atau semacamnya. Bahkan setelah orang tuanya meninggal dan kakaknya yang memilih untuk meninggalkan Korea Selatan, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya masih dalam kondisi yang baik.

Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu itu. Bukan sesuatu yang mengancam, bukan sesuatu yang merugikan, atau apapun. Ia memiliki sebuah keinginan, yang segera ingin dicapainya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya, karena dirinya memang tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk bermain-main di kelab malam dengan mengajak seorang teman yang baru di kenalnya. Jongdae— seorang anak baru di kelasnya. Mereka bebas memasuki kelab diusia mereka yang masih di bawah batasan. Terimakasih kepada paman Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai bartender di sana.

Dimulai dengan memilih minuman ringan seperti jus jeruk, lalu keesokkan harinya ia akan mencoba minuman beralkohol dengan kadar sedikit. Ia akan terus menaikkan kadar alkohol dalam minumannya hingga tiga puluh persen. Lalu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah peminum yang baik sehingga ia akan mengkonsumsi alkohol dengan kadar dibawah dua puluh.

Berbanding lurus dengan itu semua. Baekhyun duduk manis di depan meja bar pada kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana, mengamati berbagai kegiatan yang orang-orang lakukan— menari, minum, merokok, berciuman, bercumbu, dan ia menemukan beberapa orang tengah berkelahi. Hari berikutnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dansa, mencoba untuk menjadi orang gila dengan meliukkan tubuhnya seperti seorang murahan. Itung-itung membakar kalori, maaf saja, waktu olahraganya hanya satu kali dalam seminggu, itupun karena mata pelajaran di sekolahnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Baekhyun mulai berkenalan dengan orang-orang disana, orang yang benar-benar asing dalam hidupnya. Mereka akan berbicara secara _random_ , beberapa bahkan menawarkan Baekhyun zat aditif semacam narkotika. Beruntung Jongdae sudah memperingatinya agar tidak menerima pemberian apapun dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jadi, Baekhyun akan menolaknya dengan sopan.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun akan memilih untuk mengobrol dengan perempuan saja. Akan lebih aman, menurutnya. Namun ternyata tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, pembicaraan mereka tidak akan jauh dari uang, kesenangan, dan seks. Rata-rata perempuan-perempuan disana berusia lebih tua darinya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak sopan jika memanggil mereka dengan sebutan nama. Tapi, siapa yang perduli? Hei, omong-omong, Baekhyun berhasil membawa beberapa di antara mereka ke atas tempat tidur.

Ia memang berhasil membawa para jalang ke kamar yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik kelab. Tapi percayalah, untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia hanya akan membayar mereka dengan sia-sia. Maksudnya, mereka memang akan menemani Baekhyun tidur, dan tidur yang dimaksudkan disini adalah tidur yang berarti secara harafiah. Beberapa diantara mereka akan tersenyum mengejek, atau mengatai Baekhyun bahwa ia hanyalah anak ingusan yang mencoba untuk dewasa. Tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka akan bungkam, Baekhyun akan membayar mereka secara penuh walaupun ia tidak mendapatkan pelayanan yang seharusnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, ia merasa bahwa hasratnya akan hilang begitu para jalang berlagak murahan didepannya (saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar). Ia tidak menyukai ketika perempuan-perempuan itu menggodanya. Itu menjijikkan, menurutnya. Ia bahkan menyangsikan mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Apakah ia sudah tidak tertarik dengan perempuan? Karena Baekhyun akan selalu melarang mereka— jalang-jalang itu untuk tidak mendekatinya begitu perasaan jijik itu muncul. Dan semua itu akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tidur memunggungi mereka.

Ia kembali mengunjungi kelab malam demi menjawab rasa penasaran mengenai orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Ini adalah yang terakhir kali, apapun yang ia dapatkan akan menjadi kesimpulan secara mutlak untuknya. Dan Baekhyun menghubungi pengelola kelab untuk menyiapkan seorang jalang yang sekiranya cocok dengannya.

Dia cantik.

Bermata bulat dengan lensa cokelat. Rambutnya hitam, sebatas bahu dan sedikit mengembang.

Baekhyun menebak bahwa perempuan ini sepantaran dengannya. Dapat dilihat dari garis-garis wajah yang memang seperti belia pada umumnya. Dia juga manis, sayangnya ia tidak terlihat bersahabat dengan Baekhyun.

Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya terkepal erat, dan pandangannya berlari tidak menentu. Terkadang ia juga menatap Baekhyun antipati.

Menit selanjutnya dia meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak memulai.

Enak saja, Baekhyun sudah membayar penuh, tahu.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menciumnya paksa, namun perempuan itu mendorongnya kuat-kuat dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah tamparan, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau ukir dan membesatkannya pada lengan bawah Baekhyun.

Harusnya Baekhyun marah, kan?

Nyatanya ia tidak. Mengapa emosinya tidak tersulut? Mengapa ia tidak ingin untuk membalas? Mengapa ia tidak meringis kesakitan ketika luka itu mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa pada saat itu juga wajah Chanyeol tervisual di dalam pikirannya. Ini gila, tentu saja. Dan yang lebih gila lagi, Baekhyun berkata, ' _Biskah kau mengulanginya?'_

Membuat mulut si perempuan menganga.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berkat bantuan koneksi internet di laboratorium komputer di sekolahnya, ia menemukan sebuah jawaban. Mengenai Chanyeol dan perbuatan tidak senonohnya. Referensi yang mengatakan mengapa seseorang senang melakukan penyiksaan kepada orang lain.

Fakta itu yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang yang sadis.

Juga mengenai sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini,

bahwa dirinya yang ternyata adalah seorang masokis.

.

.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Semalam ia tertidur begitu kenangan masa lalunya kembali teringat. Ia mengetuk kamar Jongdae, berharap pemuda itu membuka pintu dan sudah tidak lagi marah kepadanya.

Sayangnya Jongdae sudah tidak ada di dalam ketika Baekhyun menerobos masuk. Matahari sudah terlihat, memang. Jelas saja, jam sepuluh pagi.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar, berhenti tepat di depan meja makan begitu secarik kertas berwarna biru yang terselip di bawah mangkuk sup dingin itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Pagi, Baek. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dan beberapa hal memang sedang menggangguku, jadi maafkan aku karena berlaku kekanakan, semalam. Aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau memang sudah memutuskan itu, kau sudah dewasa. Tapi ingat! Awas saja kalau kau sampai melupakan keberadaanku. Kekeke~**_

 _ **P.S Hangatkan sup sebelum kau memakannya.**_

 _ **Kim Jong Dae**_

Senyum Baekhyun merekah sempurna. Jongdae memang yang terbaik.

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

" **Kita** akan kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengembangkan senyumnya. Pemuda itu tetap memerhatikan jalan. Kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama musik _reggae_ yang terputar di sana. "Kau akan segera tahu".

Mereka tiba tepat pada pukul delapan malam. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menempatkan jari-jari Baekhyun untuk terapit sempurna dengan miliknya.

Bibir Baekhyun tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata _Wow, ini indah_ begitu Chanyeol membawanya ke tepi jalan. Mereka sedang berada di pegunungan yang tidak begitu jauh dari Seoul. Melihat indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat seperti bintang-bintang yang bergerumul dari kejauhan. Dengan berbagai warna, memanja manik pemuda manis berkaus biru itu— Baekhyun.

"Ini hebat, kau tahu?" Gumam Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia mendongak untuk menatap langit. "Lihatlah," Katanya seraya menunjuk langit menggunakan dagunya. Baekhyun mengikutinya untuk melihat ke atas. "Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena tidak menemukan apapun.

Memang, langit di malam itu tidak seterang lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang ramai. Tidak memiliki banyak warna dan tidak mencolok mata. Tetapi Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu disana, beberapa berkas cahaya yang membuatnya mengerti arti dari estetika.

"Coba kau lihat itu," Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah bintang, lalu Baekhyun mengangguk begitu ia mendapati bintang yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. "Dari bintang itu, tariklah garis ke atas dan berhenti ketika kau menemukan sebuah bintang yang lainnya".

Setelah Baekhyun menandai bintang pertama, ia menurut pada Chanyeol untuk menarik sebuah garis ke arah atas, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bintang lain yang tidak berada terlalu jauh dari bintang sebelumnya. "Lalu?"

"Jangan hilangkan garis itu dari pikiranmu, oke? Selanjutnya, kau dapat melihat itu?" Chanyeol kembali menunjuk sebuah bintang di arah timur. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, "Tarik garis lurus ke arah kanan, biarkan garis yang baru berpotongan dengan garis yang sebelumnya, dan berhentilah ketika kau menemenukan sebuah bintang lagi" Jelas Chanyeol sembari menunjuk bintang yang terakhir ia ucapkan.

"Garis itu akan terlihat seperti salib, lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, yang sudah menjadi favorit Baekhyun. " _Gotcha_ , yang kumaksudkan itu adalah sebuah rasi bintang, bernama _Crux._ Selain ke empat bintang tadi, ada dua bintang lainnya" Pandangan Chanyeol berpindah pada wajah Baekhyun, _manis_. "Satu yang itu," Chanyeol kembali menunjuk sebuah bintang yang berada dekat dengan titik perpotongan garis, "Dan juga yang itu," Lalu Chanyeol menunjuk bintang lainnya.

"Jika kau pandai menggunakan imajinasimu, kau dapat membayangkan mereka seperti ikan pari".

Baekhyun tersenyum kering, ia mana bisa membayangkan titik-titik itu akan berubah menjadi ikan pari?

Ha—Ha—Ha.

Yang benar saja. Payah. Padahal ia adalah mahasiswa teknik arsitektur.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Toh akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku juga.

Sebenarnya itu indah. Rasi bintang _Crux_ akan terlihat ketika langit tidak berisikan banyak bintang, akan menjadi sesuatu yang mencolok bagi mereka yang menyadarinya. Kemudian ditambah latar biru kehitaman serta terangnya bulan secara penuh akan menambah nilai estetika yang dihasilkan.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terlipat. Ia sudah menebak, Baekhyun memang bukan penyuka palajaran astronomi. "Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan," Kata Chanyeol santai. "Ikut aku," Lalu Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju sebuah kedai makanan.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau nafsu makanmu boleh juga,"

Baekhyun mencibir, ia menenggak susu stroberi yang tinggal separuh. Lalu mengambil sepotong roti bakar dan menggigitnya.

"Jongdae bilang kalau tanganku semakin berlemak, lihat" Jawab Baekhyun, menunjukkan lengan atasnya yang terlihat lembek.

"Jongdae?"

Dibalas dengan anggukkan Baekhyun, ia menimpali "Teman satu apartemenku, aku sudah pernah menyebutkannya, kan?"

Chanyeol memagut-magutkan kepalanya setuju. Sudahlah, toh ia juga sedang tidak ingin membicarakan orang lain. Ia memanggil pelayan, memintanya untuk mengambilkan segelas susu stroberi hangat begitu menyadari milik Baekhyun sudah mau habis.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ingin ke toilet terus?"

Baekhyun mengomel setelah pelayan itu meletakkan gelas dihadapannya. Ia mengambil sepotong kue beras dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab? Oh astaga, sausnya jatuh" Katanya melanjutkan ocehan yang terkesan random ini. Maaf, terkadang Baekhyun akan gagal fokus ketika dihadapkan dengan banyak makanan.

Chanyeol terbahak, menyimak Baekhyun dengan lanturan seperti nenek-nenek membuatnya gemas dengan pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu. "Tenang saja, sayang" Bibir Chanyeol menyesap cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas. Membuat kombinasi pahit dan manis mengenai pengecapannya. "Ada banyak penginapan disini, kau bisa memilihnya satu" Lanjutnya.

"Membayar kamar kecil seharga menginap semalam?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Gila"

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum (lagi), membuat Baekhyun merasa melayang saking terpesonanya. "Tentu saja kita akan menginap".

Kening Baekhyun membentuk sebuah kerutan, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun,"

"Aku tidak membawa baju selain yang kukenakan, Chanyeol".

"Dan aku juga tidak mau menggunakan baju dua kali".

Lihat, kan, Baekhyun dalam mode nenek sedang aktif. Chanyeol mengambil sepotong kue beras dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, dan tentu saja di sambut dengan yang lebih kecil. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Omong-omong, kapan kau akan pindah ke apartemenku?"

"Lusa, mungkin?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan Jongdae. Pemuda itu memang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bebas memilih untuk tinggal dimana, tetapi Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tinggal.

Entahlah, mungkin efek dari _Brother complex_ seperti yang Kyungsoo sebutkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sempurna, menampakkan gigi atas bagian depannya yang putih dan teratur. Ia menumpukkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja. "Baguslah," Katanya.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, beruntung karena penerangan di kedai ini temaram sehingga dapat menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di kedua bantalan yang imut itu.

Tuh, kan, _skinship_ seperti ini saja Baekhyun hampir meleleh.

"Eh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil, meneruskan kata-kata begitu yang lebih tinggi menatap wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di Australia?"

"Aku? Baik, tentu saja"

"Lalu mengapa kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Bosan?"

Bohong, tentu saja. Tetapi Baekhyun yang percaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Apa kau di sana juga mendapatkan yang _sepertiku_?"

Chanyeol jelas mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. "Ya," ia menjawab.

Baekhyun terdiam, menunduk, merutuki apa yang sudah terlontar dari bibir tipisnya, membuat _mood_ nya menjadi buruk. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia merasakan sebuah tangan menangkup pipinya. Itu Chanyeol, tentu saja. "Mereka semua bersifat temporer, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan sesukaku".

Baekhyun mendongak, ia memang pernah mendapat referensi mengenai submisif yang sementara. Namun ia tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol dengan kata _sesukaku_ itu. "Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Mereka, para perempuan biasanya akan lebih membatasi limitnya dan karena itu hanya bersifat sementara, gerakanku terbatas, aku akan menerimanya begitu saja".

Oh. Sebelumnya Chanyeol dengan perempuan. Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol dengan sifat baiknya dapat menghargai perempuan di jaman emansipasi wanita ini. Bodoh. Coba jelaskan bagian mana dari sebuah penyiksaan bisa disebut baik?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. "Jadi, maksudmu kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan kepadaku, begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu ia menyadari akan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali menyesap

"Oh, tentu saja tidak bisa. Kita sudah menyetujui semuanya, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terlipat dengan sempurna di depan dada. "Tenang saja, Baek. Aku hanya akan melakukan seperti yang sudah disepakati".

Ya, begitu pula dengan rencananya untuk menaikkan limit si kecil.

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

 **Kris** mengumpat berkali-kali, sudah empat puluh lima menit Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah menunggu (lagi) di depan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kris?"

Itu Chanyeol, ia berjalan dengan menyampirkan jaket kulitnya di bahu sebelah kanan. Celana denim gelap dan kaus berkerah hitam membuat penampilannya semakin _fungky_ , gaya anak muda sekali.

"Sialan, aku hampir mati bosan disini," Kris kembali mengumpat dan mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki aparteman. Chanyeol tertawa ringan, ia melemparkan jaketnya ke sofa. "Salah sendiri kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal".

Lalu Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk sang tamu. "Kau dari mana saja, Chan?"

"Apa kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Haha, semalam Luhan menghubungiku. Dia menanyakan kemana kau pergi"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sepupunya yang menjengkelkan itu. Abaikan saja dia.

"Jadi begini, Chan. Mengenai Jongdae..."

.

.

 **ToBeContinued...**

.

.

Aduh, gimana ya.. aku kok ngerasanya ini ff jadi makin boring.

Maaf, ya.. aku juga belum bisa bikin story panjang2 heheeee

Review sangat membantu,

Thanks untuk kalian yang sudah mau memberi masukan~~

Oh ya, ini punya ku doang apa gimana ya? dokumen di akunku kok ke hidden ya? karena non-english katanya.

.

.

.

Aku balas review ch 5 disini aja, ya hehe~~

Re. Tao ; Hai, Kak :) terimakasih masukannya.. heheee. :D

LoveHyunFamily ; Welcome yaaaa :3 hihi~~ buat nc mungkin bs di masukin di scene2 depannya. jangan kapok main ke sini, ya XDDDD

Baekhugs0420 ; Ah, thankyouuuu so much :3 iya nih, aku juga ngerasanya terlalu terburu2 . terus gimana dong solusinyaaaa? oh iya, ya... mungkin bdsm nya terlalu pendek yang kemarin, niatnya aku sih karena masih pertama, jadi coba2 hal ringan dulu hehe~~ nanti aku coba perbaiki deh di scene selanjutnya. :)

VampireDPS ; Eh, jongdae misterius, ya? kkk~ gak niat padahal hehe. Hmm, gatau deh si Jongdae naksir baek apa gak xDDD

hunniehan ; Welcome :3 Terimakasih. jangan kapok main kesini, ya xDD

ParkJitta ; Welcomeeeee xD Thanks masukannya hihi..

seogogirl, ChanBaekLuv ; Karena itu yang pertama kalinya, niat aku sebenernya buat yang ringan2 dulu. hehe. thanks btw, nanti aku coba perbaiki di scene selanjutnya xDD

metroxylon ; Welcome :3 Thanks ya, jangan kapok main ke sini ya xDD

B-Lady, winter park chanchan, oktaviaSays, isachichan, exoblackpepper, aquariusbaby06, oshzt ngambang, Park Byuna, Jung Hyejin, Guest, jeje jung, Baebaekun, J Min, V3 ; Terimakasih, ini sudah di update :33

.

.

.

 **Mind To Review?:)**


	7. Sesi-dua

**S M {7}**

 **Chaptered**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship – M**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male,** S **ado** m **asochist** **;** **BDSM, YAOI, OOC**

 **DOUBLE-WARNING; M-SCENE INSIDE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemuda** manis berkaus biru itu berdiri mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam salah satu saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Mereka berdua berjalan ke luar dari kedai setelah Chanyeol membayar tagihan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Baekhyun melangkah mendahului yang lebih tinggi. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Suhu di luar semakin merendah dan Chanyeol memarkirkan si hitam metalik kesayangan cukup jauh dari kedai makanan yang mereka sambangi. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk setengah berlari, sekalian olahraga, pikirnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun memeluk lengan-lengannya sendiri. Kepulan udara berwarna putih dapat terlihat begitu indera penciumnya menghempaskan karbondioksida dari rongga dada. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dikarenakan sang kulit sudah tidak tahan untuk bergesekan lebih lama dengan udara yang semakin mendingin. Bahkan, ia sudah tidak mengingat bahwa Chanyeol berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu menghimpit bahunya.

Itu Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum ala bintang pasta gigi, menampilkan serentet gigi kokoh yang menjadi kebanggannya. Karena, yah— bagian paling tajam pada tubuhnya itu selalu menarik perhatian untuk mereka memuja.

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak.

Walaupun Baekhyun cukup menyukai senyum yang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol dengan gigi yang nyaris sempurna itu memang membuat pemiliknya menjadi semakin mempesona, melebihi batas maksimal rentetan laki-laki idaman yang pernah disebutkan Zitao. Chanyeol tampan, kan? Memang, sih, tetapi Baekhyun akan lebih memilih makan batu daripada mengakuinya secara langsung. Sayangnya disamping itu semua Baekhyun lebih menyukai tangan Chanyeol. Entahlah, instingnya mengatakan bahwa tangan raksasa pemuda tinggi itu akan selalu menghangatkannya. Seperti sekarang ini, merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Dingin, ya?" Chanyeol bertanya kemudian mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya malas. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bahkan orang dungu sekalipun bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun yang cukup ramping berlari kecil begitu netranya menangkap Benz milik Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu penumpang dan memasukinya tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakang. Biarkan saja, salahkan Chanyeol yang meninggalkan jaketnya di dalam mobil.

Chanyeol membawa mereka ke sebuah penginapan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Penginapan keluarga berbentuk rumah yang memiliki aksen tradisional Korea membuat siapapun merasa nyaman untuk meninggalinya. Kayu-kayu kokoh yang menjadi pondasi rumah tersebut terlihat indah berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran yang sederhana. Baekhyun terpana, ia berpijak di halaman yang beralas batu kali sambil membuka mulutnya takjub. Bagaimana tidak, belum apa-apa rembulan sudah menyambutnya dengan bertengger tepat di atas atap yang ujung-ujungnya melengkung ke atas. Entah mengapa gradasi langit semakin berkilau dengan biru gelap yang melatarinya. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas guratan-guratan tegas tubuh seekor hewan dalam bulatnya bulan. Sial. Kalau saja dia adalah anak berumur enam, pasti sekarang ia sudah mempercayai dongeng mengenai kelinci dan bulan.

"Oh, kelinci yang baik hati?" Chanyeol datang setelah ia mengunci pintu gerbang. Pandangannya ikut menatap bulan penuh yang benderang. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol, entah bagaimana pemuda bernetra bulat itu seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang berada dalam kepalanya.

"Kurasa 'kelinci yang bodoh' adalah panggilan yang lebih tepat untuknya." Baekhyun menjawab asal sembari mengendikkan kedua bahu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu dan membesarkan ukuran matanya, "Ku pikir kau hanya bercanda saat membicarakan soal menginap," telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk sebelah bahu Chanyeol, netranya kembali menyipit dengan gerakan yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol tertawa memecah keheningan sekitar. Secepat kilat tangannya menyambar bahu yang lebih kecil. Membiarkan leher Baekhyun terhimpit dalam ketiaknya. Lalu ia menyeret Baekhyun dengan langkah yang tergesa, "Yang benar saja, aku bahkan sudah melunasinya kemarin" Timpalnya sebelum menggeser pintu kayu dan memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

Napas Baekhyun terdengar teratur setelah ia berhasil menghangatkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia menyadari bahwa Hanok ini sudah dilengkapi dengan ondol modern begitu telapak kakinya merasakan lantai yang hangat. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak akan mengambil pusing untuk sekedar memikirkan bagaimana benda itu bekerja. Yang jelas keberhasilannya untuk membuat api unggun di perapian membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hebat, kan?

"Bukankah ini sudah cukup hangat tanpa harus menyalakan api?" Chanyeol berujar sembari menggosok-gosokkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna krem. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana training, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka. Baekhyun menggerutu, tentu saja. Sayangnya sesaat sebelum ia melontarkan kalimat perlawanan, Baekhyun bungkam ditempat.

Ia jelas sadar jika Chanyeol tidak setampan dan seatletis Chace Crawford— Sekedar pemberitahuan, laki-laki manis ini mengultimatum dirinya sebagai pemuja pria tampan itu sejak melihat Chace Crawford dalam drama remaja Amerika yang berjudul Gossip Girl. Baekhyun bahkan pernah memekik senang saat ia mendapati issue yang mengatakan bahwa Chace Crawford adalah seorang homoseksual. Tidak perduli bagaimana kebenarannya, yang jelas Baekhyun merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan idolanya itu.

Yang benar saja, Baekhyun. Terkadang imajinasinya mampu menembus langit ketujuh untuk sekedar menjumpai dewi fortuna. Dan sayangnya di sana bukanlah tempat dimana dewi keberuntungan itu berada.

Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai seluruh bentuk visual yang ada pada tubuh Chace Crawford. Tapi percayalah, itu semua hanya akan ia jumpai di dalam televisi dan majalah-majalah yang ia koleksi. Jadi, jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika semburat kemerahan muncul begitu ia melihat langsung Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa bisep dan trisep Chanyeol sudah terbentuk walaupun tidak begitu kentara. Tapi serius, ia tidak menyangka kalau _pectoralis_ laki-laki jangkung itu cukup menonjol sehingga membuat dada telanjangnya terlihat menjadi sedikit bidang. Dan yah, jangan harapkan Baekhyun menemukan adanya otot perut di sana. Sudah jelas, kan, Chanyeol itu tidak seatletis Chace Crawford. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan milik Baekhyun, tentu saja pemuda manis itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya.

Wajah Baekhyun berpaling seiring dengan usahanya menahan panas yang menjalar hingga ke cuping telinga. Ia menyibukkan netranya untuk berpura-pura menikmati interior rumah tradisional itu, sekedar melihat-lihat beberapa kerajinan yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Sial. Baekhyun memang iri mengapa setidaknya ia memiliki postur seperti Chanyeol. Tapi mengapa juga sikapnya sekarang lebih seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cinta kepada pujaannya?

Gusar dan sedikit gelisah.

Ck, sungguh berbanding terbalik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kerutan samar di kening Chanyeol terlihat begitu ia menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh. "Apakah masih kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol seiring dengan tangannya yang mulai melambai untuk memastikan suhu tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gantungan kepala kambing adalah sebuah seni" Baekhyun tertawa sumbar sembari berjalan dan memerhatikan sebuah kepala kambing yang terpasang di dinding.

"Ya, sayangnya nilai seni benda itu tidak setinggi yang kau kira. Itu buatan, kalau kau mau tahu." Chanyeol menginformasikannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia memang bukan seorang seniman, tetapi ia memiliki seorang ayah yang menyukai benda-benda unik semacam itu.

"Kau gila? Menggunakan kepala asli sama saja dengan melanggar undang-undang." Ada nada tidak suka dalam kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Biar bagaimanapun, semua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan memiliki kebebasan untuk hidup. Ia menoleh hendak menatap Chanyeol galak. Tapi yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah bahu Chanyeol yang sangat dekat sehingga membuatnya terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpat, mengapa ia tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Nenekku bisa membuat itu," Baekhyun kembali berjalan dan menunjuk sebuah pajangan berbingkai. Di dalam bingkai itu terdapat sebuah rajutan bergambar pegasus. Baekhyun diam, menunggu Chanyeol meresponnya. Namun pendengarannya tidak menangkap gelombang suara apapun selain suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol masih di sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dengan santai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding yang kosong, ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Apa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah tidak segugup tadi. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat seiring dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang berdecak pelan. "Kau tahu, aku seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum puas begitu kembali mendapati wajah tomat Baekhyun. Ia tahu, dugaannya memang tidak meleset.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, sayang," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapan yang lebih kecil. "Mengapa kau menghindariku dan bagaimana bisa wajahmu berubah seperti warna saus?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan kata yang menggelikan semacam itu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dengan sebuah obrolan yang tidak bermutu.

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Ia diam, tidak menjawab apapun karena hal itu terlalu memalukan untuk diungkap. Hening begitu saja karena Chanyeol juga tak kunjung bersua.

"Beberapa pakar mengatakan bahwa kedipan mata yang berlebihan memiliki arti kepanikan dan menggigiti bibir sama halnya dengan tekanan akan situasi yang tegang,"

Chanyeol menggantung sebagian sisa kalimatnya di ujung lidah, "Kita semua tahu bahwa komunikasi non-verbal mewakili 55% dari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan kau sudah melakukan itu semua dalam beberapa menit terakhir,."

"Jadi katakan, sayang.." Ia kembali memanggil Baekhyun demikian tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang memerengut lucu, "Apakah aku membuatmu takut atau semacamnya?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu tepat pada poin utama, suaranya pelan namun membulat beriringan dengan kepercayaan diri yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Ah,." Chanyeol kembali bersuara begitu menemukan getaran pada bola mata Baekhyun. Pandangannya menuju pada bawah pinggangnya yang sempat dilirik oleh Baekhyun, terbalut celana dalam berwarna kelabu gelap yang bagian atasnya mencuat terlihat karena training yang ia kenakan hanya sebatas pinggul. Laki-laki jangkung itu tertawa jenaka berusaha mencairkan suasana saat pupil si kecil kembali bergetar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata seperti itu," Tapi siapa sangka bahwa selanjutnya ia mengejek Baekhyun dengan candaan yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, tidak."

Baekhyun menjawab secepat yang ia bisa. Chanyeol itu asik, tapi terkadang Baekhyun merasa pemuda tinggi itu adalah iblis muda yang mampu menguburnya di tanah neraka tingkat akhir hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

Sambil tidak melepaskan tatapannya kepada si kecil, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Aku memang sangat tidak suka pedas," ia memulai pembicaraan secara acak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Punggung Chanyeol membungkuk untuk dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas. "Tapi, kalau memakan cabai seperti dirimu,."

Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan bibir dingin Chanyeol yang menyentuh batang lehernya. Deru napas pemuda tinggi itu semakin jelas tatkala Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga Baekhyun, ",.aku rela. Merah, panas, dan membuatku berkeringat." Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika terselip nada menggoda dari bisikkan ambigunya, bahkan ia sendiripun tidak tahu jika yang diucapkannya lebih terdengar seperti bualan. Yang kini ada dikepalanya hanyalah melahap daun telinga Baekhyun, dan dia melakukannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa terus bertahan pada egonya untuk membalas Chanyeol jika ribuan semut seolah berjalan di sekujur tubuh, membuatnya geli yang tak tertahankan. Telinganya sudah basah, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya seolah itu adalah kudapan tengah malam yang membangkitkan selera. Baekhyun terkekeh geli, basah yang ia rasakan menjalar hingga ke liang telinga, membuat ia mendengar suara gemuruh tak beraturan namun sangat jelas.

Chanyeol menjulurkan _lingua_ nya, menyapu setiap celah pada pinna Baekhyun yang rasanya tak akan pernah habis walau dihabiskan. Kekehan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, tentu saja itu membuatnya lebih kegelian melebihi yang tadi. Tapi alih-alih meneruskannya, Chanyeol berhenti dan menggeram sebal.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali memasukkan daun telinga Baekhyun ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia mengatupkannya rapat-rapat, membiarkan gigi-giginya bergesekan dengan benda bertulang lunak itu. Baekhyun menjerit, menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan cukup lantang seolah Chanyeol membelikannya sebuah kebun stroberi.

"Ya, Chanyeol, ya!" Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia memberikan peringatan kepada Chanyeol. Suaranya parau seperti anak sekolah dasar yang sedang menahan pipis. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya, maniknya memaku wajah Baekhyun dan ia mendorong pemuda kecil itu perlahan hingga punggung Baekhyun membentur dinding terdekat.

"Brengsek, Brengsek!"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam begitu yang lebih tinggi membebaskan telinganya sedangkan Chanyeol mengumpat sejadinya. Ia jelas-jelas merasakan bagaimana adik Baekhyun yang tanpa disengaja mengenai pahanya itu ternyata sudah siap.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, hingga dadanya menempel dengan punggung si kecil. Baekhyun berdecak pelan kaget, bibirnya berkedut karena tak sengaja terantuk dinding. Kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah berada pada pinggang Baekhyun, perlahan turun dan berhenti tepat di pengait celana Baekhyun.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol menutup, ia mengambil napas dengan teratur kemudian menarik Baekhyun pada sebuah sofa. Salah satu persediaan kayu bakar di samping perapian sudah berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol, ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang tengkurap. Ujung kaki Baekhyun menyentuh lantai dengan pinggul yang menindihi sebelah tangan sofa. Jeans Baekhyun sudah terjuntai hingga ke ujung kaki. Sebuah seringai terpatri jelas pada air wajahnya begitu ia merasakan hantaman benda keras pada bokong kenyalnya.

"Ya, Disitu!" Baekhyun berkata lantang begitu Chanyeol memukul kedua pahanya dengan kayu. Ia memukul-mukulnya bergantian antara kanan dan kiri dengan daya yang semakin di perkuat.

"Hitung, Chanyeol. Hitung! Lebih kencang!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, kepalanya menoleh dan melirik Chanyeol dari ekor mata. Hantaman yang mengenai dagingnya terdengar halus tapi menyakitkan, membuat seringai khas Baekhyun terukir jelas di wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, ia mengambil sebuah skipping dan memegang kedua ujungnya dalam satu genggaman.

PLAK!

"Woohoo, sialan. Tunggu saja sampai aku melaporkanmu pada komisi perlindungan anak." Ia berkata asal begitu tali yang biasa digunakan untuk berolahraga itu menyabet bokongnya dengan sadis. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, mengamati Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan, menurutnya. "Lalu kau akan katakan kalau aku adalah pedofilnya?" Ia kembali menyabet bokong Baekhyun diikuti ke paha dan betis pemuda itu. "Aku lebih senang menyebutmu sebagai pedofil gila dan mesum. Oh apakah sudah selesai?" Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu tidak dirasakan apapun lagi pada bagian bokong kebawah.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan, bergaya bak pangeran yang tengah mengajak sang putri berdansa. Ia melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, tapi tak lama setelahnya pemuda kecil ini menggapai uluran tangannya.

Ruang tidur utama sudah menanti mereka. Sederhana, di dalamnya hanya berisi dua buah kasur gulung, televisi, beberapa barang antik dan juga pajangan dinding. "Apa menurutmu ini sudah selesai?" Ia bertanya walaupun tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Ia bahkan belum memulainya.

"Mm, Entahlah" Baekhyun menjawab ragu, sedikit malu karena ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Tapi serius, Chanyeol., Kurasa kita harus segera pulang. Atau setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk mengabari Jongdae."

"Sstt," Yang lebih tinggi meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara,." Ia menggapai ransel hitam di dekat cermin rias. "Sekarang, singkirkan semua kain itu." Ia berbalik dan memerintah Baekhyun, mata bulatnya mematik Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak.

" _Are you kidding me_?" Baekhyun mendengus membuang mukanya yang memerah. Sialan. Ia harus melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri dengan santainya? Memangnya ia gajah sirkus bahan tontonan?

"Kau pikir aku apa?" Baekhyun tersinggung karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, tangannya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan kepalanya menunduk, membuat kedua belah bibirnya tepat berada di telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Ku pikir kita sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa kau dan aku, sayang." Bisikan sensual Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan manik yang menggelap. Tak lama setelahnya ia berbalik dan berjalan untuk kembali menggapai ransel.

"Begitu aku sudah selesai dan memutuskan untuk melihat padamu, kau sudah harus sepolos bayi.," Ia berkata seraya menggeledah ranselnya sendiri. " _Punishment, or reward_?" Tanyanya menggantung,

"Kau yang memutuskan,"

Oh, sial. Si keparat Chanyeol ini tidak memberi tahu jika permainan sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

"Anak baik,"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang cerah begitu Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepalanya seperti anak anjing. Chanyeol membawa beberapa benda dalam tangannya membuat Baekhyun mau-tak-mau melirik ke arah situ.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu sepenasaran itu, sayang." Chanyeol mengibaskan ekor rubah buatan yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Tapi setidaknya," Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan membelai punggung telanjang Baekhyun dengan ujung ekor tersebut, membuat si manis menggeliat geli, "Biarkan aku memberimu hadiah untuk tubuh indahmu."

Ia menyatukan kening mereka, membuat si kecil merasa tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa mengganggunya. Tak lama setelahnya ia menemukan bibir seranum buah peach itu dengan miliknya, mengecap kedua belah bibir tipis nan menggairakan itu.

Belum apa-apa Baekhyun seperti sudah melayang. Lidah Chanyeol seakan-akan memborbardir rongga mulutnya. Daging tak bertulang itu membelit seolah dia adalah ular paling berbisa. Menusuk hingga rasanya Baekhyun hampir tersedak. Baekhyun menyambut, _lingua_ nya ia gerakkan untuk mengimbangi sang lawan. Menyesap satu sama lain seperti anak balita yang menyukai lolipop. Tangan Baekhyun naik, berhenti tepat di tengkuk yang lebih tinggi guna memperdalam ciuman.

"Tahan, sayang" Chanyeol menyudahi begitu saja seraya melepaskan kaitan tangan si manis dan membuat ia mendesah kecewa.

Chanyeol memberi instruksi kepada Baekhyun untuk tengkurap di atas kasur. Ia meraba punggung Baekhyun hingga ke tulang ekor dengan jemarinya, gerakannya berhenti tepat setelah ia berhasil menggapai bokong si kecil.

Dua buah bantalan bulat itu sungguh menggiurkan, rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, sayangnya ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan hal lain.

"Oh—" Baekhyun merintih perih karena tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mendesak memasuki anusnya, dan benda itu dingin— itu adalah ekor rubah berwarna cokelat-putih dan yang kini berada di dalam Baekhyun adalah bagian pangkalnya berbahan metal dengan bentuk lonjong (memang di desain untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anal).

Jangankan menghiraukannya, alih-alih Chanyeol menginstruksikan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Setelahnya Chanyeol duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan memasangkan sebuah mainan seks berupa vagina buatan berbahan kulit sintetis pada penis Baekhyun.

"Sshh—" Baekhyun merintih ketika ia merasakan ketatnya dinding mainan kulit itu. Namun ia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah benda berbentuk cincin pada testisnya.

"Itu apa, Chanyeol?" Ia mengamati testisnya yang sudah terpasang cincin itu dengan sempurna. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke sudut ruangan.

Langkah Chanyeol bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun, "Merangkaklah, Baek,." Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi meja rias, kakinya disilangkan ala wanita dan kedua tangannya menghimpit lutut, "Datanglah padaku, kedua kakiku sudah menunggu."

Seringai Chanyeol jelas terlihat manakala bibirnya yang tertarik lebar. Jelas menikmati apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Rrr," Baekhyun merangkak dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan suara bak erangan binatang buas. Kedua pupilnya keatas guna menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Terkadang ia berhenti, melirik Chanyeol sensual seperti seorang jalang namun setelahnya ia menjilat lengan dan kuku-kukunya seperti seekor kucing. Lantas saja itu membuat Chanyeol menenggak liurnya sendiri. Si Baekhyun ini cukup lihai memainkan peran, rupanya.

Baekhyun terus merangkak sembari menggerakkan bokongnya, membuat ekor palsunya ikut bergerak sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih seksi.

"Errr," Baekhyun kembali mengerang begitu ia tiba di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia menatap manik Chanyeol sekilas, setelahnya ia menunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada kaki raksasa Chanyeol.

CUP.

Kecupan pertama ia daratkan pada ibu jari kaki, ia kembali mendaratkan kecupannya secara bertubi-tubi namun perlahan. Gayanya anggun namun sensual, seolah ia adalah peliharaan yang sangat menyegani tuannya.

Chanyeol sudah tegang, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa merendahkan parternya ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan? Iapun sempat berdecak heran bagaimana Baekhyun melakukannya? Ini melebihi ekspektasinya, man.

Tapi toh Chanyeol tak perduli. Yang sekarang dipikirkannya hanyalah nikmatnya kecupan Baekhyun pada tulang keringnya. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa terkadang Baekhyun menyapu kulit Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya. Pandangan Chanyeol berubah sayu begitu si manis sudah mencapai lututnya. Baekhyun mendongak, manatap Chanyeol dengan mata anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Aku memberimu 5 menit untuk melakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah karena sudah membuat Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun tersenyum gembira dan menyeruakkan kepalanya pada perut Chanyeol. Ia memeluk Chanyeol posesif dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dengan pipinya. Ia kembali mengulum senyum, menggigit-gigit perut Chanyeol hingga ke bahu.

"Mm," Chanyeol menggumam menikmati bagaimana Baekhyun mengikuti nalurinya. Baekhyun sudah berada pada pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari tengkuk si tinggi. Kemaluan Baekhyun yang sudah siap dari tadipun bergesekan dengan milik Chanyeol yang berada di balik celana.

Aroma cokelat dari tubuh Chanyeol menyeruak penciuman Baekhyun hingga ke paru-paru. Entah mengapa segala aroma yang berasal dari Chanyeol merupakan adiktif sendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Bahkan pengharum kamar mandi Chanyeol sekalipun! Baekhyun pernah sekali memasukinya, omong-omong.

Tepat lima menit dan Chanyeol benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Ia melepaskan Baekhyun dengan sekali sentak membuat si mungil mendesah kecewa. Lalu ia meminta Baekhyun untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas gulungan kasur yang terbuka.

"Kau diizinkan untuk bersuara. Berteriak, meleguh, lakukan sesukamu."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja rias di belakang. Ia memandang paras manis Baekhyun yang tiada duanya. "Tapi jangan biarkan kau mencapai klimaks. Sekali saja kulihat kau mengeluarkan cairanmu," Nada bicara Chanyeol semakin berat dan seringai mengesalkan terpatri pada wajahnya. ",.lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan." Katanya mengancam. Jemarinya memainkan remote kendali yang berada di genggamannya.

"Oh my God," Baekhyun tersentak kaget begitu vagina buatan itu bergetar. Kejantanannya semakin menegang tatkala kulit bagian dalam mainan tersebut mengetat untuk menjepitnya lebih. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai berkeringat merasakan sensasi luar biasa pada penisnya.

"Ahh~ Chanhh" Ia memegang pangkal penisnya sendiri, berharap hal tersebut dapat meredakan rangsang ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata, merutuk keras-keras dalam hati karana pinggulnya bergerak refleks meminta sensasi lebih.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, ia menaikkan satu tingkat daya yang dinyalakan pada vagina buatan tersebut. Matanya nyalang menelisik Baekhyun yang sungguh menggoda.

"Oh, ple—pleasehh,." Baekhyun kembali mendesah antara nikmat dan tersiksa. Ia jelas tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari tuannya. Masalahnya adalah tubuhnya sudah menuntut lebih. Di tambah lagi mode yang baru saja diaktifkan Chanyeol membuat liang vagina yang menjepit penisnya bergerak mundur dan maju. Penisnya lebih terjepit dan semakin membesar. Ia jelas sadar kalau kejantanannya sudah mengeluarkan precum. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai menancapkan kukunya pada pangkal penisnya. Tapi, sial, nalurinya benar-benar membawa Baekhyun untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih bar-bar. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Manik Chanyeol terpaku pada si manis. Ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan partnernya untuk menahan ejakulasi. Wajah Baekhyun yang mengerang nikmat dan menahan sesuatu benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya sementara ini.

"Aaaahhh—" Baekhyun meleguh panjang, pandangannya memutih begitu ia melakukan pelepasan.

"Wah," Air wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan kesan yang menyesal. Akting, tentu saja. "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan rulesnya, Baek. Tapi kau melanggarnya." Nada kasihan terselip diantaranya. Si dominan kini sudah berada di dekat submisifnya, tangannya meraih cincin yang sudah terpasang di testis Baekhyun dan mengencangkannya, "Aku turut menyesal harus melakukan ini kepadamu."

"Selamat menikmati." Dominan itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai tajam, ia berjalan dan kembali duduk di kursi singgasananya. Baekhyun sendiri menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti sambil tetap menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

"Chanh—"

Belum apa-apa mainan seks yang menjepit penisnya kembali bergetar. Dengan kejamnya Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun daya getar yang paling maksimal.

"Ohhh, Ch—" Baekhyun benar-benar pening. Rasanya sungguh nikmat namun menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan rangsang yang menghujam ereksinya sementara sang Master mengaktifkan mode berputar dan maju-mundur si mainan. Baekhyun jelas terangsang, jangan ragukan soal itu. Masalahnya adalah darah yang seharusnya dialirkan dari testis menuju penis itu sedikit terhambat karena cincin yang sudah terpasang di pangkal testis, membuat penis Baekhyun sulit menegang sedangkan testisnya sudah menggembung hebat.

Hasrat seksual Baekhyun begitu membara saat mainan seks itu berputar-putar pada penisnya. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dan meleguh berkali-kali. Sesekali Baekhyunmelirik kejantanannya yang mulai membesar, sayangnya pusing yang menghantam kepalanya tak kunjung reda. Alat itu— cincin yang dipasangkan Chanyeol memiliki fungsi untuk menahan terjadinya ejakulasi. Jadi, bayangkan saja bagaimana sakitnya ketika ia mendapatkan rangsangan sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan pelepasan.

Pandangan Baekhyun mengabur karena pening yang dirasakan semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan seluruh penutup tubuh dan sekarang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh Gosh, Chanch!" Chanyeol melepaskan ekor rubah pada anus Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya dengan kasar. Persetan, ia bahkan sudah basah dan hampir orgasme karena melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi, Chanyeol memasukinya sedangkan ia tidak menghentikan rangsangan pada penis Baekhyun. Testis Baekhyun semakin membulat dan semakin kencang. Wajahnya sudah memucat namun masih ada hasrat seksual di sana.

"Mmm," Gumaman lirih terdengar mulus dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Otot-otot Sfingter anus Baekhyun berkontraksi beberapa kali lipat, ia benar-benar menikmati bagaimana lubang Baekhyun menghimpitnya.

Ia mengendurkan cincin pada testis sang budak karena melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun yang seperti ingin pingsan. "Anggap aku sedang berbaik hati, sayang." Ia berkata sambil tetap konsentrasi dengan kegiatan menyetubuhi si kecil.

"Ya! Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjerit begitu kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya. Ia menemukan kenikmatan maksimal jika dibandingkan dengan penetrasi-yang-dilakukan-dengan-mainan-seks. Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun jauh lebih menyukai kejantanan Chanyeol ketimbang mainan seks tak bernyawa itu. Penisnya sendiri sudah benar-benar mengembung dan urat-uranya terlihat.

Bibir Chanyeol menjamah bahu si kecil, ia menggigit-gigitnya membuat submisif itu semakin mengaduh. Baekhyun semakin frustasi, Chanyeol terus menerus menyentuh prostatnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melakukan pelepasan diiringi dengan leguhan yang panjang.

* * *

 **S M © chanbaek**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** tersenyum geli mengingat malam hangat yang ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol. Ia baru saja mencuci bajunya dan Baju Jongdae— anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf kepada sahabatnya itu.

Wangi teh jasmine kegemaran Jongdae menyeruak dipenciumannya. Ini hari minggu, yang artinya Jongdae akan menghabiskan sepanjang harinya dengan bermain game dan menonton anime.

Dasar otaku, Heh.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Sedang apa? Ngomong-ngomong, kau pindah malam ini juga dan aku tidak menerima sanggahan.**

 **P.S Apakah obat olesnya sudah digunakan pagi ini?**

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya, ia tidak berminat untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Bahkan aksi 'ngambek'-nya belum berakhir. Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol mengganggu tidurnya dan mengatakan 'Kita pulang sekarang, Baek. Kris sudah menunggu di depan apartemenku.' Jelas saja Baekhyun mengambek, tubuhnya masih terasa remuk sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kata maaf, pemuda itu justru menggoda Baekhyun di sepanjang perjalanan karena aksi ngambeknya.

Jongdae menenggak habis teh jasmine-nya dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang, langkahnya tampak terburu-buru dan ia melirik jam dinding.

"Mau ke mana?" Baekhyun memerhatikan Jongdae yang sudah rapih. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna pastel sebagai atasannya.

"Keluar, aku ada janji."

"Dengan siapa?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit sangsi karena Jongdae adalah tipikal orang-yang-tak-mau-hari-liburnya-terganggu.

Senyum simpul terpatri pada wajah Jongdae, ia tampak senang karena Baekhyun masih memperhatikannya. "Seorang teman, memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa seperti itu?" Ia berbalik tanya kepada Baekhyun, sedikit menyindir dengan senyum khasnya.

"Terakhir kau pergi bersama 'teman' adalah sebulan yang lalu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat." Baekhyun membalas sindiran Jongdae dengan ejekan yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Kim Jongdae adalah pemuda yang tidak pintar bergaul, ia akan menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Tapi biarlah, toh Baekhyun menyukai sifat Jongdae yang demikian. Menjadi satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengan Jongdae merupakan sebuah keberuntungan sendiri bagi Baekhyun. Perhatian Jongdae tidak perlu terbagi dengan teman-teman yang lain, tahu?

"Eh, Jongdae," Ia memanggil Jongdae ketika pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu utama. "Aku akan pindah malam ini, omong-omong." Jelasnya begitu ia teringat akan hal tersebut.

Jongdae melirik Baekhyun dari ekor matanya, ia menarik pintu dengan tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop.

"Pergi saja,"

Lalu pintupun tertutup.

 **S M © chanbaek**

 **Mereka—** Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah Kedai ramen favorit Jongin. Baekhyun berteriak heboh begitu ramen super jumbo yang dipesannya datang, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh karena beberapa orang melirik mereka.

"Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" Itu Kyungsoo, matanya mendelik sebal menatap Baekhyun. Serius, deh, apa salahnya hingga mendapatkan teman macam ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin, orang seperti apa yang kau suka?" Pemuda Byun itu tidak mengindahkan Kyungsoo, ia sengaja bertanya kepada Jongin. Senyum nakalnya berkembang begitu mendapati Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia jelas tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan telinganya tajam-tajam.

"Aku?" Jongin bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan sumpit. "Bagaimana, ya?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, matanya menerawang lampu pijar berwarna oranye, "Mungkin yang mungil." Gumamnya, "Memangnya kenapa, eh?"

"Mm, kurasa kemarin ada sesorang yang bertanya padaku, tapi aku tidak begitu mengingat wajahnya." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong. "Selain itu, ada lagi?"

"Entahlah, untuk beberapa kesempatan aku akan menyukai orang yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman." Jongin tersenyum tampan, ia mendapati Baekhyun dengan senyum puasnya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggigiti bibir tebalnya.

"Kalau kau, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba menggoda temannya itu.

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Pandangan membunuhnya itu seakan mengatakan 'apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?'

"Tipemu, tentu saja. Seingatku kau tidak pernah membawa teman kenca—."

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja ketika sepasang tangan sudah memeluk bahunya. Baekhyun terkesiap, ia berusaha melepaskan dan menatap orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau Baekhyun, kan?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyum yang sumringah. "Aku mencari-carimu, tahu." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Orang tersebut berpaling untuk melihat dua orang yang duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, "Oh, Hai, Kyungsoo. Lama tidak bertemu."

Ia kembali tersenyum lebar, menatap Baekhyun dengan sarat yang tak bisa diartikan.

Dia,

Orang itu, Joonmyeon.

 **ToBeContinued...**

Masih inget?  
Gimana ch ini? Sesinya gimana?  
Laptopku rusak, jadi...yah, syedih - -"

 **Silakan dikomentari :)**

Bye!


	8. Knowing Each Other

Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, "Joonmyeon?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah seorang Kim Joon Myeon. Ia meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh lelaki itu. Surainya sekelam malam, tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya kurus, namun setidaknya tidak sekurus saat dia masih di sekolah menengah.

Kedua bulan sabit Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali.

Dan mengerjap.

Dan mengerjap.

Tidak salah lagi, dia memang Joonmyeon.

"SUHOOOOOOO!"

Si berisik Baekhyun melengkingkan suara kemudian menarik Joonmyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia mencubit lengan atas Joonmyeon seolah tak tahu ampun, membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil Suho itu mengaduh kesakitan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian lengan tersebut sudah dipeluk olehnya seperti anak yang tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Ibunya.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku". Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Pergi begitu saja, lalu untuk apa kau kembali?"

Kemudian ia mengapitkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Joonmyeon. Memegang lengan laki-laki itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah membuang muka, menghadap ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dapat melihatnya.

Lalu ia berkata lirih, "Aku rindu, tahu".

Dramatis dan berlebihan. Tapi begitulah Baekhyun.

* * *

 **S M © chanb** **aek**

* * *

Baekhyun takut.

.

.

Ia tidak mengetahui di mana tempatnya sekarang berada. Yang jelas, ia sedang berdiri disudut ruangan yang temaram. Ruangan tersebut hanya berisi sebuah meja yang diatasnya tak terdapat barang apapun. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas bahwa hari sudah malam, sinar rembulan yang menerobos mamasuki celah jendela meyakinkan spekulasinya.

"Kakak?"

Sebuah suara kaca yang diketuk tertangkap oleh pendengaran Baekhyun membuat empunya sedikit tersentak. Dalam hatinya ia berharap itu adalah Baekbeom yang akan membuka pintu dan menghampirinya.

"Kak?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memanggil, namun ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Tak ada lagi suara yang meyerupai ketukan tersebut. Ia hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya, berniat untuk menghampiri pintu. Namun dengan segera ia membulatkan kedua matanya, Baekhyun terjatuh karena tiba-tiba saja kedua kakinya terasa kram.

Tak lama setelah itu pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah seseorang dari arah luar. Langkah tersebut terdengar berat dan terseok.

 **Rrrrr**

 _Oh tidak._ Yakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas kapan terakhir ia merasa dalam situasi demikian. Entah mengapa jantungnya akan berkerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Otaknya seakan mengomando setiap reseptor dalam tubuhnya untuk berkali-kali lebih sensitif. Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba dengan cara demikian dapat merilekskan tubuhnya. Pandangannya was-was, menebak-nebak siapa yang akan ia jumpai.

Pintu utama sudah terbuka, menampakkan sesosok manusia dengan tubuh yang tegap. Berdiri menghadapnya namun tetap bergeming.

"Kak?" Baekhyun menebak asal karena penglihatannya tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas.

 _Srek_.

'Dia' tidak menjawab dan mulai menyeret kakinya mendekati Baekhyun. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, entah mengapa atmosfer yang dirasakannya begitu dingin dan sosok itu semakin mendekat, terkadang mengerang seolah adalah seorang yang gagu. Kakinya terseok menimbulkan suara yang khas. Bau anyir menusuk hingga ke pangkal rongga hidung. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, pupilnya bergetar hebat begitu netranya dapat melihat dengan jelas 'dia' yang sudah berada di dekat jendela.

'Dia' adalah sesosok laki-laki, berpakaian secara layak seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Celana jeans hitam dan kaus V-neck berwarna abu-abu melekat pada tubuhnya. Sayangnya bukan inilah penyebab Baekhyun tak berkutik seketika. Darah yang mengotori wajahnya berasal dari rongga mata yang kosong, mengalir hingga dagu dan Baekhyun dapat menemukan beberapa tetesan darah pada ubin ruangan tersebut. Senyumannya mematikan, seakan dia telah menemukan mangsa utama. Sebelah mata yang normal mematuk pada Baekhyun, seperti hendak menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun semakin gelisah, pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tengah diremas oleh pemuda tersebut. _Oh tidak_. Ia meyakini itu adalah sebuah bola mata.

Dan seketika kerongkongan Baekhyun tercekat.

Walau sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak...

"BAEK!"

Baekhyunpun terjaga. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya dan sontak ia memegang dada sebelah kiri, merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kepalanya mendadak pening begitu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dilihatnya Chanyeol, pemuda itu memandang Baekhyun khawatir dan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa ada Chanyeol, eh?

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengamati sekeliling. Mendapati ruangan tersebut berwarna _baby blue_ menyadarkannya bahwa mulai dari hari ini ia akan tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Jadi, tidak aneh, kan, kalau ia melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar barunya?

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Chanyeol meyodorkan segelas air mineral kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kedua bahu Chanyeol terangkat secara bersamaan, "Kau berteriak 'Enyah, Enyah kau!', seperti itu". Jelas Chanyeol mengikuti seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Chanyeol," Submisif itu memanggil, "Apa kau tadi datang ke kamarku setelah aku tidur?"

"Ya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mematikan lampu".

Yang lebih kecil menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Sebuah kerutan samar terukir tepat pada kening Chanyeol, menyangsikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Bukankah akan lebih nyaman jika kau tidur dengan lampu yang padam?"

Emosi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersulut. Ia tidak terima dengan pernyataan Chanyeol, "Aku mengerti bahwa ini adalah apartemenmu. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih sopan?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam-tajam.

"Tidakkah kau bersikap berlebihan? Aku hanya memadamkan lampu," Sahut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Hanya, katamu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang dan ia sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, tidak mengerti bagaimana jalannya pikiran yang lebih kecil. "Memangnya hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku mematikan lampu? Aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kebakaran disini" Sanggah Chanyeol sedikit meledek. Kedua tangannya sudah terlipat sempurna di depan dada.

Yang lebih kecil bergeming, ia mengalihkan padangannya menatap pintu kamar lalu sedikit mendengus. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Tahukah kau bahwa lampu yang menyala saat tidur dapat merugikan tubuhmu? Depresi, contohnya. Selain itu juga dapat membuat struktur otakmu berubah secara perlah— Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang mengambil jaketnya dari dalam lemari, "Lanjutkan saja teori bodohmu itu," Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Jaket tersebut sudah membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan sempurna, walaupun pada bagian lengan sedikit lebih panjang sehingga Baekhyun dapat menggapainya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau akan ke mana?" Chanyeol refleks bertanya begitu kedua netranya melihat Baekhyun berjalan dan tangannya yang menggapai gagang pintu.

"Pulang,"

Tak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menyamai langkah Baekhyun hingga ia kini dapat mengejarnya di pintu utama, "Pulang? Ke mana?" Jemari Chanyeol menggapai lengan Baekhyun, membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk menghadapnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas, tak berniat untuk menjawab yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku sedang bertanya, Baekhyun".

"Apartemenku, tentu saja".

Kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam saku celana, pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar. "Aku tidak akan mengantar,"

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk, pertanda ia setuju, ia kembali berbalik dan hendak meraih kenop pintu. Siapa perduli, yang ia tahu bahwa ia butuh Jongdae sekarang.

"Bodoh," Dengan tegas Chanyeol berucap, sebelah lengannya menahan pintu yang hendak di buka. "Apa kau bilang?" Submisif itu kembali berhadapan dengan sang master. Ia sedikit mendongak dan menatap lawannya dengan mata yang galak.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" Yang lebih tinggi melirik jam dinding dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun, "Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya menunjuk jam di dinding.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa membaca jam?" Si pemuda mungil ini berbalik tanya. Jemarinya menggeser tangan Chanyeol agar tidak lagi menahan pintu. Ia akan tetap pulang, mengabaikan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima pagi.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia akan membiarkan pemuda manis di hadapannya itu pergi pada waktu yang sangat dini. "Tidak, Byun Baekhyun." Ia bahkan memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan lengkap. "Kembali ke kamarmu," Titah Chanyeol. Tanpa memperdulikan amukan yang tersirat dari bola mata yang lebih kecil, Chanyeol mengunci pintu utama dengan sebuah kode rahasia dan kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang," Selanjutnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan karena _deadline_ tugas yang membuat Chanyeol belum menyentuh tempat tidurnya barang sedetikpun. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang mahasiswa pindahan, dan mau-tidak-mau ia harus mengejar berapa mata kuliah. _Shit_. Kepalanya sudah cukup pening, lantas mengapa Baekhyun menambahkannya dengan sikap kekanakan semacam itu?

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi tidur setelah setengah jam ia lewati demi mengerjakan tugas. Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamarnya, ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan senyuman bahagia. Mulai berpikir mengenai mimpi indah macam apa yang akan ia jumpai.

Ia akan benar-benar terlelap jika saja seseorang tidak sedang mengetuk pintu kamar. Chanyeol menghela napas, mulai bangkit dan membuka pintu untuk seseorang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"Jika kau melarangku untuk pergi," Pemuda kecil tersebut memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sisi tempat tidur yang masih rapi. Jemari lentiknya menyalakan sebuah lampu tidur kecil yang berada tepat di sampingnya, ia bahkan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya dari dekat pintu. Baekhyun tidur dengan posisi yang menghadap samping, menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah hidungnya, lalu menutup kedua mata. "Maka biarkan aku tetap di sini hingga matahari terbit". Dan itulah ucapan selamat tidur yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

* * *

 **S M © chanb** **aek**

* * *

Telepon genggam Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergetar semenjak beberapa belas menit yang lalu, sedangkan si pemilik tidak menanggapinya. Alih-alih mengangkat telepon, mengeluarkannya dari saku celanapun Chanyeol malas. Bukannya apa, sih. Tapi Chanyeol memang sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menanggapi sepupunya yang merepotkan itu.

"Chanlie!"

Nah, kan, panjang umur sekali.

Luhan meletakkan makan siangnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. "Teleponku tidak diangkat?" Ia menuding Chanyeol menggunakan sendok bergagang panjang.

"Aku malas," Ia menjawab sekenanya.

Kemudian Luhan mendecakkan lidah, hendak mengetuk kepala Chanyeol menggunakan sendoknya. "Kau ini," katanya seraya menyuap makan siangnya, "aku sudah berkencan dengan Sehun, omong-omong".

"Mengejar cinta yang hilang?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, antara geli untuk mengatakan hal demikian dan menyindir Luhan.

Tepat setelah itu Chanyeol merasakan sebuah pukulan di bahunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Luhan. "Setidaknya aku tidak merasakan penyesalan." Jawabnya membalas Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Chanlie?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Rusa itu mendengus, merasa bahwa sang sepupu itu sering kali menjengkelkan. Terlebih dengan sifat sok misteriusnya itu. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu," ia kembali memasukkan sesendok makan siangnya ke dalam mulut. "Kau mengejar dia, kan?"

"Itu," Telunjuk Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, "si adik kelas". Lanjutnya menutup kalimat.

Refleks Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang melihatnya. Pemuda berambut magenta itu mengalihkan pandang, ia menenggak air jeruk dan mengaduk-aduk pasta di hadapannya. Bukannya apa, ia sedikit malu sebenarnya. Apakah yang dilakukannya dini hari tadi sangat tidak laki-laki? Selain itu juga tadi pagi ia meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa membangunkan pemuda itu. Eh, salah, ia menanyakan mengenai kode yang harus dimasukkan untuk membuka pintu— walaupun itu tidak membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bangun. _Habis mau bagaimana lagi, salah sendiri dia melarangku untuk pergi_. Akhirnya pun Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia memang tidak salah.

Baekhyun masih setia untuk mengaduk-aduk pastanya, entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba terasa penuh. Kyungsoo masih memiliki kelas, Zitao dan Jongin'pun tak tahu sedang berada dimana. Dan alhasil, di sinilah Baekhyun, makan-seorangdiri-tanpa-siapapun-mengajaknya-bicara. Mulanya Baekhyun berniat untuk menghampiri Chanyeol karena ia kebetulan melihat Chanyeol duduk seorang diri. Tapi, berterimakasihlah pada saudara sepupu yang seperti anak rusa tersebut.

"Berhenti melihat ke sini, bodoh". Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi ia bertemu pandang dengan manusia kelebihan kalsium— Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" Joonmyeon datang dengan sedikit mengagetkan, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di sebelah kepala Baekhyun, hampir saja membuat si rambut magenta menempelkan bibirnya tepat di pipi kanan Joonmyeon ketika ia menoleh. Bersyukur karena Baekhyun memiliki refleks yang baik saat ini sehingga hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan tidak tiba-tiba?"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan, ha?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai hitam itu seraya meminum air jeruk milik temannya tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum selebar mungkin.

Baekhyun berdecih, ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan pengertian; mengapa-kau-meminum-minumanku? "Lupakan, aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berdebat".

Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghibur teman kesayanganku ini?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

"Traktir aku boleh,"

* * *

 **S M © chanb** **aek**

* * *

Warna oranye khas lembayung senja memanja manik Baekhyun untuk berlama-lama menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam, tertutupi bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Setidaknya Chanyeol dapat memilih apartemen cukup baik, siapa orang yang tidak suka melihat matahari terbenam? Yang jelas orang tersebut bukanlah Baekhyun. Ia masih betah untuk bermalas-malasan berdiri di beranda apartemen Chanyeol dan menyesap teh hangat yang memiliki aroma peach.

Ponsel pintar berwarna putih milik Baekhyun sudah berada di tangan pemiliknya. Ia berulang-ulang kali mengecek notifikasi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kabar dari Jongdae. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang sibuk atau bagaimana sehingga belum membalas pesan yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di _chatroom_ mereka. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Baekhyun hanya ingin megenalkan Jongdae dengan Joonmyeon— temannya sewaktu Baekhyun belum mengenal Jongdae. Mengundang anak itu untuk makan malam bersama tidak salah, kan?

Pada waktu yang bersamaan pula pendengarannya menangkap suara dari arah pintu utama, "Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Ia melihat Kris, yang Baekhyun tahu adalah seorang teman Chanyeol sejak sekolah menengah— dan juga pacar dari Zitao.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu." Kris terkekeh begitu mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membungkuk kepadanya. Sedangkan pemuda pendek itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, tak ada Chanyeol di antara mereka karena pemuda tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan Kris, entah mengapa rasanya Kris merupakan orang yang tidak mudah diajak bergaul— begitulah setidaknya asumsi Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol datang dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas, "Ini," ia menyerahkan lembaran kertas tersebut pada Kris untuk di lihat olehnya. "hasil tes pauli Luhan dan Zitao".

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan Chanyeol, Kris meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Ada urusan lain, katanya. Tapi apalagi 'urusan' yang akan diurus oleh Kris kalau bukan lain adalah Zitao. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tahu itu secara telak.

Sedangkan si berisik Baekhyun kali ini tidak terdengar suaranya sama sekali. Entah tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol atau apa, yang jelas ia sedang duduk dengan menopang dagunya di atas meja _counter_ di dapur. Sebelah tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengaduk teh-nya yang masih setengah cangkir. Pandangan Baekhyun lurus-lurus menatap dinding, tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sudah berapa banyak benda yang kau aduk hari ini?" Suara berat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dunia sesungguhnya. Laki-laki tinggi tersebut membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil sekaleng soda. Menarik pematiknya sehingga kaleng tersebut terbuka dengan diiringi suara soda yang berdesis.

"Kau itu mahasiswa psikologi, kan?"

Si jerapah ini memandang Baekhyun bingung. Mengapa ia baru menanyakannya sekarang?

"Apakah kau memilih psikologi karena mengetahui dirimu yang 'sakit' itu?"

Kedua kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, "Sakit?"

Gedikkan bahu Baekhyun terlalu jelas untuk dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari bibirnya. Tapi, jika di pikir-pikir, Chanyeol belajar mengenai psikologi, dan dia juga memiliki kelainan psikis? "Kau tahu, kau seorang sadis, dan kau juga..homoseksual".

"Apakah aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan?"

Kedua obsidian Baekhyun berotasi, menandakan ia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Tidak,"

"Berarti kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Lalu, apakah homoseksual merupakan 'sakit'?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kentara sekali dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh untuk beberapa detik. Si kecil ini kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti," Nyatanya, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Kaleng soda yang mulanya berada pada genggaman Chanyeol kini sudah berpindah ke atas meja counter. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas meja _counter_ dengan menghadapnya. "Maka akan kubuat kau mengerti,"Ucap sang jerapah, menciptakan senyuman lebar pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan bahwa _kali ini Chanyeol sedang berbaik hat—_

"Akan ada bayaran untuk setiap pertanyaan,"

Lupakan. Untung saja Baekhyun belum mengatakan hal tersebut. "Selalu ada keuntungan disetiap kesempatan". Telunjuk Baekhyun menuding-nuding bahu Chanyeol seraya mendecakkan lidah.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis di dunia ini."

"Jadi?"

Si jerapah lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan meja _counter_. Dengan posisi demikian, secara sadar ataupun tidak kedua kaki Baekhyun sudah berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan tubuh Chanyeol, seolah sedang mengapitnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit waspada, pemuda tinggi itu bisa saja melakukan sesuatu dengan mendadak, kan?

"Berarti kau bukan seorang homoseksual?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membawa suasana yang lebih nyaman. Sayangnya pertanyaan itulah yang membawa Chanyeol mengantarkan bibir tebalnya kepada milik Baekhyun.

Belahan tebal milik Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan tidak hati-hati. Kedua maniknya memerhatikan Baekhyun yang obsidiannya semakin sayu, hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menutup kedua mata. Si mungil yang menggemaskan itu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, berharap dengan demikian ia dapat meghisap bibir atas Chanyeol dengan lebih serakah. Menyadari sang budak yang mengulum senyum di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, Chanyeol melepaskannya sepihak.

Dasar Chanyeol brengsek.

"Memiliki kontrak denganmu bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, tahu".

"Oh, partnermu yang sebelumnya'kan perempuan, aku melupakan itu". Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah begitu ia mengingat akan fakta yang menyebalkan. Saat inipun sebenarnya ia ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol keras-keras. Jika diingat-ingat, Chanyeol bersenang-senang dengan submisif-submisifnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih terlalu naif untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kedua hal tersebut terjadi secara bersamaan dan setelahnya Chanyeol melanjutkan bersenang-senang sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat melakukan _self-bondage_ di dalam kamar.

Dan bagi Baekhyun itu semua tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terlihat seperti sedang berpikir". Suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan membuat pemuda kecil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyala.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan dendam yang terpendam,"

"Kurasa semua dendam pasti terpendam," Kekehan menyebalkan Chanyeol yang baru saja didengar Baekhyun membuat pemuda tersebut mencubit perut Chanyeol keras-keras. Anggap saja ia sedang meluapkan emosinya.

Chanyeol mengaduh dan ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari perutnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sayang?" Tangan Baekhyun kini berada pada genggaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak melepaskannya namun ternyata tidak semudah itu dilakukan. Ia melirik yang lebih tinggi, pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang menggelap.

"Aku terbawa suasana," Baekhyun membela diri dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol. Beberapa detik berlalu namun ia tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari yang lebih tinggi. Ia kembali melirik Chanyeol dan masih mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah melihatnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela napas perlahan karena ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya. "Baiklah," Baekhyun memecah keheningan, kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk memberikan sedikit jarak. "Apakah jawabanmu hanya sampai disitu?"

" _Pardon me_?"

"Lalu bagaimana mengenai homoseksual dan sakit?"

Sialan. Si kecil Baekhyun ini tahu bagaimana cara memancing Chanyeol— walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bermaksud demikian. Dengan tidak merubah sedikitpun arah pandangnya, Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangan Chanyeol ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja _counter_ tepat di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun, mengapit tubuh sang budak.

"Dengar," Chanyeol lebih merendahkan tubuhnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan telinga Baekhyun ke dalam mulut. _Lingua_ sang dominan kini telah terjulur untuk menjelajahi setiap lekukan pada daun telinga partnernya dan hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun kegelian. Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara gemuruh pada telinganya. Dan entah bagaimana pula terkadang ia merasakan jemarinya seperti sedang tersengat lebah.

" _Oh shit!_ " Refleks Baekhyun mengumpat karena Chanyeol mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat pada daun telinga Baekhyun. Dominan itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa telinga Baekhyun sudah sangat merah.

"Sial," Dan dengan tanpa aba-aba —lagi— Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di atas meja _counter_. Ia tidak habis akal, sebenarnya. Tapi bermain-main dengan Baekhyun sebentar tidak masalah, kan?

Park Chanyeol kini juga sudah berada di atas meja _counter_ , matanya memaku Baekhyun seakan Baekhyun adalah tawanan yang tak akan mungkin bisa melarikan diri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia sudah terlalu pasrah dan sibuk dengan debaran yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya.

Kaleng soda yang tidak berada jauh dari situ kembali diambil oleh Chanyeol dan ia menyesapnya hingga mulutnya terlihat penuh. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya, submisif itu mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali pertanda ia sedikit cemas. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan pupil yang sedikit bergetar, ia merasakan dadanya semakin bergemuruh seiring dengan menipisnya jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Bibir kedua laki-laki tersebut sudah tertempel dan Chanyeol segera memasukkan soda yang berada dalam mulutnya begitu kedua belah bibir Baekhyun terbuka. Dominan itu kembali menyesap dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang hampir tersedak dan soda yang mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut submisif.

Ditengah kegiatan pagut-memagut yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan, Baekhyun teringat akan janjinya dengan Joonmyeon. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sehingga menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan Chayeol. "Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi. Dan yah, akan kutagih jawabanmu besok" Lanjut yang lebih kecil.

.

.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena ia mendapati Joonmyeon menyapanya tepat di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehingga pertanyaan macam itulah yang terlontar oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tinggal disini, tepat disebelah pintu yang baru saja kau gunakan. Apakah sebelah situ adalah milikmu?"

Tepat setelah Joonmyeon bertanya, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan setelan kemeja yang mempesona.

"Oh, bukan," Baekhyun menjawab. "Itu milik Chanyeol sunbae". Lanjut Baekhyun. "Ah, dia adalah Kim Joonmyeon, salah satu temanku di sekolah menengah". Kini Baekhyun sudah menghadap Chanyeol dan mengajaknya bicara. Segera setelah itu Baekhyun mendekatka dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan kemudian berbisik, "Dia sudah ada disini, jadi kupikir kau tidak perlu mengantarku, oke? Sampai nanti".

.

.

"Kau memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengannya". Joonmyeon memulai pembicaraan tepat setelah mereka memasuki area parkir.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan Joonmyeon. Seketika Baekhyun teringat mengenai Jongdae, apakah Jongdae sudah membalas pesannya? Selanjutnya Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, hendak mengambil ponselnya.

Heh, kok tidak ada?

"Suho, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal. Kalau aku mengambilnya dahulu dan kita akan bertemu di depan, bagaimana?"

Dengan setengah berlari Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Bukannya apa, masalahnya ia lupa apa _password_ yang dimiliki Chanyeol, dan bagaimana jika ternyata Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan apartemen? Maka dengan mengabaikan pikirannya, Baekhyun memencet _bell_ beberapa kali.

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa ia kembali untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa karena Joonmyeon sudah menunggunya di bawah. Hingga ketika ia sampai pintu utama panggilan Chanyeol menghetikan langkahnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menghadap yang lebih tinggi, "Ya?"

"Kau..bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

 **A/N :**

Wah~ maapkeun atas keterlambatan waktu yang memakan waktu selama 6 bulan, dan juga story nya yang makin ga karuan ,,, semester ini aku bener2 lagi kenyang makan laporan n tugas /hiks/. Butuh masukan dari temen2 sekalian. Thanks xDDD

.

.

 **Mind To Review? :)**


End file.
